


单身Omega

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 国乒, 胖球
Genre: ABO, Implied Mpreg, M/M, 獒蟒, 科昕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 随着年龄的增长，一直不关心伴侣问题的许昕隐隐注意到了张继科不着痕迹的追求。
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

  
  
消失三天的刘燚回来的时候就见着这么一副景象，平日十指不沾阳春水的许昕在洗衣服，塑胶盆里满满当当堆成个小山丘，捧着手里的瓜子儿，走近一瞧，好嘛，全是白色内裤，边磕边说：“唷，昕哥啥时候从大小姐变成了伙房丫头，这身份一落千丈啊。”  
  
奋力跟内裤做斗争的人举起双手伸到人跟前儿，语气里悲切之意十分浓厚：“瞅瞅，瞧我这双秀手，搓了一下午内裤了，皮都要泡皱了，心疼死我了。”  
  
刘燚哈哈一笑：“你这三天是几小时换一次内裤啊。”  
  
“发情期谁说得准，湿了就得换。”一双泡得发白的手对着内裤裆部使劲儿揉搓了几把，拧干，丢进小山丘上，一气呵成。  
  
“这话本轮不到我说，不过找个合适的Alpha情况会好些吧，发情期至少不用一个人扛，那多痛苦啊。”  
  
“你以为人人都跟你似的啊，一进国家队就有了个心有灵犀不点都通的Alpha，大部分都是可遇不可求，瞧，我在国家队光了这么多年，不还是一个单身Omega，都二十七了，马上要奔三张了，还在这儿搓内裤，想想就心酸。”许昕将洗干净的内裤丢到盛满清水的红桶里，开始第一道过水工作。  
  
“是你太挑了吧，我看你跟方博不也走的挺近的吗，人家虽然看起来像个Beta，多少也是个货真价实的Alpha啊，信息素可从不说谎，对你好像也有点儿意思，要不然能天天跑来招惹你，惹你骂吗，那是想要惹你关注。”  
  
“哈哈哈。”  
  
刘燚不解地看着眼泪都要笑出来的许昕。  
  
“我跟方博？”  
  
“嗯。”刘燚点点头。  
  
“他就是几天没人抽他皮痒跑我这儿来挠痒痒来着，说白点儿就是贱，没人收拾他就不舒服。”许昕很有见地的总结道。  
  
“那你的大师兄，咱们的龙队马龙呢，平日天天对你嘘寒问暖的，这股子温柔劲儿比我那位可强多了。”刘燚好奇地问。  
  
“我师兄直男得不能再直了，非传统女Omega不爱。”  
  
刘燚揉揉许昕甩进眼里的水：“那那个——”  
  
“行了啊，你还没完了是吧，我爸妈都没你这么唠叨。”  
  
“我要是你爸妈，早把你嫁出去了，天天浪得个没型儿。”  
  
“得得得，亏得我亲爹亲妈支持我的远大理想，从来不逼婚。”许昕拧干最后一条内裤，有点儿吃力的抬起塑胶盆，刘燚连忙搭把手，帮人将东西一块儿搬到阳台。  
  
“我说你这力量训练得加紧啊，力气还这么小。”  
  
麻利地抖开内裤撑在衣架上：“我这不刚结束发情期嘛。”  
  
“别拿发情期当借口啊，平时你力量在咱们队里也不强，再这么下去，你就是清音体柔易推倒了。”  
  
“滚，”许昕捏起拳头往刘燚身上捶：“同是Omega有你这么损我的嘛。”  
  
“我的错我的错，你是今晚还是明早开始训练啊？”  
  
许昕将窜好的衣架撑上晾衣绳上，说：“必须得今晚就要开始啊，都耽误三天了，总共集训也没多少日子，得赶紧投入。”  
  
刘燚连声啧啧啧：“你说你，五天的发情期假，硬是三天结束。”  
  
“刘燚啊刘燚，你说这奥运会比赛日期会因某一位运动员发情期到了就临时变更吗，肯定不会啊，就算打十针抑制剂，该上咱还得上是吧，谁叫咱是Omega，还揣有冠军梦呢。”  
  
许昕将最后一件内裤晾上，往后这么一站，夕阳下，阳台上飘飘扬扬万国旗。  
  
许昕是一个有点儿特别的Omega，当所有人都在十五六的年纪迎来性征分化的时候，他体内的信息素毫无波动，于是想当然的都以为他是个Beta；直到进入国家队一队，毫无预兆，他不吭不响，分化成了一个Omega。要不是每季度一次的发情期时不时提醒着队友们，估计所有人都要忘了许昕是一个货真价实的Omega。  
  
迈进厦门集训中心的食堂，如钦差巡视一般对每个窗口都看了遍，许昕挑了几样自己喜欢的菜式，没多少人的食堂里平日不太熟的人也扎堆儿坐一起；眯起眼，走上前去，一屁股坐在了张继科的身边儿。  
  
淡极了的Omega信息素像是可爱的小香氛一样懒洋洋窜入餐桌上几人的鼻子里，闻起来舒服而惬意。  
  
“结束了？”闻到味儿的张继科头也不抬，塞着食物的腮帮子鼓囊囊的。  
  
许昕狐疑地瞥了一眼，有些讶异：“你怎么突然关心起我来？”  
  
“我觉得我一直是个热爱集体关心队友的好队员。”  
  
“那也没见你给我带个饭什么的啊。”许昕夹起一筷子肉往嘴里送。  
  
张继科抬头，一双桃花眼微微睁开，看不出什么情绪：“我倒想啊，可要是让你师兄马龙知道我，张继科，一个Alpha，在你发情期的时候给你送饭，你可能这辈子都会失去跟我配双打的机会。”  
  
许昕仔细想了想，马龙的确像是做出这种事的人，噗嗤笑出声来。  
  
“再说了，我给你送饭，万一做出什么不得了的事，这责任我是负还是不负啊。”张继科挑开盘里的肉，补充道。  
  
“对哦，都差点儿忘了昕哥是个Omega。”话音刚落，周雨如愿以偿的得到了许昕送给他的一筷子。  
  
这话怎么听得这么别扭呢。  
  
“都是昕哥你平日太强悍了，要搁其他人天天跟我们混，估计早就受不了了。”一旁的小胖连忙解释。  
  
“得得得，别说了，我就当你们是在夸奖我。”他明白小胖和周雨的意思，他这位置让给别的Omega坐，在比赛和训练中估计早就湿一裤子软得跟个发情期一样了；倒不是说他们不会给自己带来影响，只是他更懂得如何自我调节。  
  
张继科一把搂住许昕的脖子，任由Omega若有若无的信息素飘荡在自己周身，笑嘻嘻的说道：“你们昕哥可是个特立独行的Omega，拿过世界冠军，咱可不能以常人的标准衡量他，是不是啊昕哥。”说完，还煞有介事的释放出些许Alpha信息素。  
  
“天呐，张继科你就收收你这信息素吧，也不嫌臭。”许昕腰身一扭，从张继科的囹圄中灵巧脱身而出，端起吃完的餐盘，笑嘻嘻说：“你们这群Alpha癌，看我等会儿怎么收拾你们，被Omega打的滋味一定让你们永世难忘。”  
  
张继科也连忙站起来，端起空盘子，跟了上去：“你要不要多休息两天，反正不是五天假吗？”  
  
“哎唷，我小瞧你啦张继科，居然知道我是第几天。”许昕将盘子往回收框里放下，两人朝大门口走去。  
  
“你干嘛？”许昕缩起脖子，张继科突然靠近的动作将他吓一跳：“你不是真属狗的吧。”  
  
许昕脖子后跟处腺体散发出的信息素虽算不上浓郁，但贴近闻来就会发现舒服淡然的信息素里隐隐含着一丝丝撩人的气息。张继科吸了吸鼻子，被人一把推开：“我是想说你信息素里的那玩意儿好像还没干净，这样会不会……”  
  
“张继科，你以为人都跟你一样冲我脖子这里来闻啊。”稍稍有些愠怒的许昕不留情面的反驳道。  
  
意识到闻腺体这种行为太过亲密，张继科倒也不觉得尴尬：“你是我双打搭档，我这不关心嘛。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼：“有病。”头也不回的往训练馆走去。  
  
留下张继科一脸莫名其妙，挠挠脑袋，嘿，许昕这是发的什么火？  
  
第三场训练结束，所有运动员也没有多余的精力闹，收拾收拾东西，三三两两结伴同行，朝宿舍走去。  
  
人有三急不能忍，张继科冲许昕和马龙喊道：“等我一会儿，去下洗手间。”  
  
刚走到洗手间，便听到许昕的名字被提到，他定了定神，没有推门而入。  
  
“哎呀，真窝囊，连个Omega都赢不了。”  
  
“许昕啊？”  
  
“还能有谁，你说他一个Omega都快三十了，也不找个Alpha结婚生孩子，天天跟我们拼是干嘛，对了，他前几天没来是不是发情期到了？”  
  
“应该是的吧，今天在饭堂他们坐我隔壁还拿这开玩笑来着。”  
  
“张继科是他A吗，还是方博，又或者说是龙队？”  
  
“嘘，你小声点儿，这话你要让他们听到，我看你得少不了一顿胖揍。”  
  
“到底谁啊？”  
  
“他好像没有Alpha。”  
  
“不是吧，那他发情期一个人过的？”  
  
“应该吧。”  
  
“打球那么厉害，不知道发情期是什么样，要我有机会的话，就冲进去直接标记他——”  
  
张继科只觉一缕火苗从胸中窜起，烧得他脸发烫眼发红，抬脚哐当一声将门踹开，一双多情的桃花眼不带笑时最是无情，冷冷盯着面前两位二队成员，强大的信息素伴随着掉至冰点的情绪在狭小的洗手间内爆开。“刚刚谁说的要标记许昕？”  
  
两个年轻球员慌张的摇摇头：“只是开开——开个玩笑。”  
  
强劲的手腕施力，拽过其中一人的衣领：“标记许昕，呵，你们也他妈的配？”  
  
“没没没有——我们只是——”  
  
“你们要是敢动他，我废了你们，滚！”  
  
随着张继科的一声令下，两人拖着发软的膝盖跑出洗手间。  
  
等张继科终于出来的时候，马龙和许昕早就就着一个话题聊开了，三人默契的一字排开，并排走在水泥路上。  
  
马龙语重心长的说：“我还跟他打过呢，谁知道意外被人标记了，还怀孕了，不得不退出国家队，其实天资还挺不错的。”  
  
“他多大来着？”许昕插嘴问。  
  
“跟你当初来的时候差不多，不过你那个时候大家都以为是Beta，哎，好端端一个苗子，”马龙说着叹了口气，复又欣慰的摸摸许昕的脑袋：“还是我们大昕争气。”  
  
“那必须的啊，怎么也不能浪费了我这出类拔萃的手感吧。”许昕典型的三分颜色开染房。  
  
不知怎么的，张继科就想起方才洗手间里那两人的交谈，悄悄靠近许昕，凑到耳根，用极其细小的声音，说：“你可千万别被人标记啊。”  
  
听到此话的许昕一愣，扭头，张继科严肃地看了他一眼，马上一言不发的低下脑袋，看自己丑不拉几的小蓝鞋去了。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

  
  
“阿嚏！”刚打完喷嚏的鼻子用力吸了吸，发涨的眼眶里，病理性的泪水顺着眼角流下。许昕擦掉眼泪，没精打采地跟在马龙身后，把行李箱拖进宿舍内。  
  
“你感冒是不是加重了，等会儿让队医给你瞧瞧。”马龙接过小师弟的行李箱，熟络的输入密码，取出一套干净的换洗衣物搁许昕床边：“要不要先去洗个澡？”  
  
许昕摆摆手，一开口，嘶哑的嗓音把屋内两人都吓了一跳：“你和继科不都感冒了嘛，再说了，队医看了又不能吃药，熬熬吧。”  
  
“可也没像你这样啊，前边儿下飞机的时候不还好着嘛，一会儿功夫怎么嗓子哑成这样。”  
  
四肢张开，噗通躺倒在床上，柔韧的身子扭出一个别扭的弧度，说：“哎，谁叫我是Omega啊，天生体质娇弱，对了，继科呢，快让他给我拿支橙汁来。”  
  
“不知道，进屋那会儿不还在你身后边儿跟着嘛。”马龙从房门口探出半个身子往外瞧，张继科和小胖樊振东挤在浴室门口嘀嘀咕咕，不知道讲些啥；扭过脑袋，冲躺床上的许昕问：“去瞅瞅？”  
  
许昕将手一伸：“来，借个力。”  
  
“得先把棍儿给戳在墙上吧，要不然帘子怎么立起来。”  
  
对于樊振东的说法，张继科表示不赞同：“你瞧这棍儿，怎么撑得了，比这墙面宽那么一截儿，挤的进去吗？”  
  
“不宽那么一截儿，怎么固定。”樊振东说。  
  
“要不先试试看。”  
  
杵在门口的两人一人拎住一头，凭蛮劲儿把撑帘杆挤进两面墙体之间，松手，还没维持五秒，啪叽，连棍带帘又掉地上了。张继科看着樊振东，眼神儿里写着，看吧，我就说你的想法是错的。  
  
“我真是受不了。”许昕揉揉鼻子挤到樊振东和张继科中间，拾起地上的浴室帘，拽住一头，轻轻旋转，棍子马上缩了一截儿，贴住一面墙体，反向旋转，棍子一节节拉长，直到撑在两面墙体之间，牢不可动。爽利地拍拍手，满脸鄙夷：“要你们这群Alpha有何用，关键时刻还得靠自己。”  
  
三个Alpha面面相觑，一时无话可说。  
  
一群人鱼贯走出浴室，马龙领着樊振东去隔壁宿舍，张继科开始收拾自己的行李，也就是摊开箱子，拿出洗漱用品和手机充电器。  
  
“张继科，给我拿支橙汁来。”  
  
张继科停下手中的动作，坐在对面床的许昕岔开一双长腿，以一种常人无法忍受的极其诡异的姿势，两腿大开挂在床沿两侧，专心致志地在玩手机。他不禁意识到许昕还真是个货真价实的Omega，就这随意将两腿肆意折腾的柔韧性，还真不是普通人能办得到的。  
  
“你盯着我干嘛？”  
  
“没看出来你身体挺软的嘛。”  
  
“外号大蟒不是白叫的，你见过哪条蟒蛇身子跟你一样硬啊。”纤长白皙的手指在手机上飞速的按着，两眼珠子一眨不眨盯着屏幕。  
  
张继科绕到许昕床上，屁股还没挨着就被踢了一脚：“滚啊，你坐我衣服上了，回你自己床上去。”  
  
“你也不想想以前同宿舍的时候是谁给你倒的垃圾，今天我坐你床一会儿怎么了，你就是这么报答我的啊。”将许昕的换洗衣物放到自己床上，如愿的坐了下来。  
  
许昕头也不抬，关掉游戏，侧身躺下，哈哈笑着说：“要不然呢，以身相许？我怕你不敢要。”  
  
“我哪儿要的起你啊，跟你当室友就差不多成了你佣人，要当你老公，下半辈子指不定得多凄惨啊，别人家都是Omega做饭洗衣带孩子，我还得伺候自己的Omega吃饭穿衣。”  
  
“还来劲儿了是吧，”许昕踹起腿，冲着张继科岩石般的大腿轻轻踢了一脚：“那么优秀的我被你说的一文不值，你要是奶灵，我真没人要了当心我跟你一辈子。”  
  
“别怕，真嫁不出去了我给你介绍对象。”张继科脖子一拧，躲过许昕扔过来的枕头，凑到人耳朵跟，许昕淡然亲切的信息素施施然飘到他鼻子里：“说真的，许昕，别让自己那么早被人标记。”  
  
这是张继科第二次跟他说这话，神情语气都那么认真，登时斗嘴的兴致消逝的无影无踪。许昕挺腰，从床上一跃而起，瞥张继科一眼：“我的事你整体瞎想什么呢。”  
  
“许昕，如果我告诉你队里有人对你有歹心，你会认真想这个问题吗？”  
  
“我怎么不知道有人喜欢我？”拿起放在张继科床上的换洗衣物，朝浴室走去。  
  
张继科一把抓住许昕的手，一字一句，很认真的说：“不是喜欢你，只是想，就这么标记你。”  
  
气氛凝滞了那么一会儿，就像输了球，许昕兀得笑了，拍掉张继科的手，头也不回，说：“知道了。”  
  
嘭——  
  
没一会儿，哗啦哗啦的水流声溢出来。  
  
等许昕磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完毕出来的时候，屋里早没人了，穿上拖鞋，一头湿淋淋的短毛贴在脑袋上，小溪流顺着脖颈的线条缓缓而下。  
  
一件灰色羽绒服摊开放在自己床上，旁边搁着一支橙汁，下边儿压着一张小纸条：洗完澡去隔壁宿舍吃面，羽绒服给你翻出来了，穿上。  
  
许昕套上羽绒服，揣起橙汁往隔壁房去。马龙和樊振东刚煮好面条儿，见他进来随意打了声招呼，就面条分配问题起了争执。  
  
“大昕要多吃点儿，病着呢。”马龙端起许昕和自己一样的不锈钢碗，又往里边儿多夹了一坨子面。  
  
“龙队，我还是个孩子呢，正长身体呢。”小胖委屈的据理力争。  
  
“马龙，你别给我盛那么多，吃不下。”许昕推了张继科一把，给自己腾出个位置，一屁股坐下。  
  
“不是吧，你不挺能吃的嘛。”张继科说。  
  
“是啊，大昕，面咱们还有，刘指导带了多多的，管够。”马龙说着又往许昕碗里多夹了一筷子面。  
  
“不是，我胃口不太好。”许昕撞了撞身旁的人，咧嘴一笑：“谢了啊，我都忘了我还带羽绒服了。”  
  
张继科笑笑：“是啊，昕哥你贵人多忘事，下飞机的时候羽绒服丢座位上，要不我坐你后边儿刚好瞧着给你收起来，你哪儿来的羽绒服穿啊。”  
  
“还有这事儿啊？”故作惊讶的样子，夸张的表情可把张继科逗乐了。  
  
“可不是嘛。”张继科细瞧，眉头皱起：“你这毛病还没改过来啊，洗完头也不擦干。”  
  
那头马龙也扭过头看，赶紧附和道：“大昕听话，去把头发擦干，毛巾在床上，张继科你碗呢？。”  
  
“哎呀，麻烦。”搓了一把湿漉漉的头发，无动于衷。  
  
“你拿个一次性碗盛就好。”张继科站起身往马龙卧室去，回来的时候手里多了一条毛巾，远远的朝许昕头上一扔：“自己擦总会吧。”  
  
“龙哥，你别给我拿碗了，我就直接就着这口锅吃就好了。”小胖肉呼呼的脸蛋儿凑啦出一个笑容。  
  
“你倒有心机，好了，来领面了啊，吃饭。”马龙端起自己和许昕的面碗，搁茶几上：“行了啊，大昕，吃饭就别玩手机了，头发擦了嘛？”  
  
搁毛巾下边儿的脑袋晃了晃，没有。  
  
张继科站起身，拿起毛巾对着许昕的脑袋就是一阵暴力乱揉，毛巾里的脑袋被他晃得东倒西歪。  
  
“张继科你有病是吧，挡着啦，疼。”  
  
“你要能让我和龙省心点儿，别整天一个自理残疾的模样，谁他妈的愿意给你当老妈子啊，好心当驴肝肺。”  
  
“你这是要给我擦头发吗，发廊里的小帅哥都是轻轻柔柔的，边擦还边聊天呢，你哪点儿像了，脑子让你给摇坏了你赔啊？”  
  
张继科放开滤干水分的头发，将毛巾扔给马龙：“那你是不要还要给我付服务费啊？”  
  
端着锅吃得正欢的樊振东就着满嘴的面，说：“那科哥就是头牌Alpha，价格不低的那种。”  
  
三人眼光齐刷刷看向小胖，许昕先开口：“想不到啊，小胖，你还隐藏的蛮深的嘛，头牌Alpha这种话都说得出来，咱队里哪个Omega带你去的那种地方啊？”  
  
“什么那种地方？”小胖两圆珠子瞪圆。  
  
张继科侧身靠在沙发上，手肘撑着脑袋，不带好意的桃花眼朝许昕飞了下，说：“是啊，什么那种地方，许昕？”  
  
马龙也抬起头，笑眯眯，看好戏。  
  
“少在我面前摆撩妹姿势啊，给谁看呢。”  
  
“别岔开话题啊，什么那种地方啊，快来给你哥我科普科普啊。”  
  
许昕翻一个大白眼，一本正经说：“大概就是你们Alpha搞同性恋的地方吧。”  
  
“那就是你们Omega寻欢作乐的地方了？”张继科拐着弯，如此总结。  
  
“有病。”聪慧如许昕，他才不要满足这些人的八卦情结，自己去没去过这种地方跟他们有什么关系呢。  
  
咔擦，门开了。  
  
刘国梁回来了。  
  
“刘指，我们没做你的，都以为你在孔指那里吃。”  
  
刘国梁走到四人边儿上，朝几人碗里的面瞅瞅，又瞅瞅捧着大钢锅的小胖樊振东，嘴角的笑意不言而喻。  
  
咳咳清凉下嗓子，四个兔崽子昂着脑袋朝他看来，很好，就是要这效果。  
  
开口说：“你们边吃边听我说，今天那么急急忙忙从圣保罗飞到里约是为了明天主场馆的适应，组委会特地给了我们中国队一整天的时间适应场地，不排除会有其他国家队伍过来观摩，我们按照平时训练的状态来就好；还有一件事情我要说一说，虽然这种事情不会发生在我们中国运动员身上，但还是要提一提的是哇，首先呢，这个奥运会就是一个交配高峰期，年轻人嘛，信息素爆棚，你一撩我一撩，干柴烈火很有可能就不小心标记或者被标记了，所以我希望你们三个Alpha控制好自己，不要被Omega撩撩就失控。”  
  
正咕噜咕噜埋头喝汤的小胖就觉得自己肩膀一重，刘国梁看着他，语重心长的说：“尤其小胖樊振东，是哇，你第一次参加奥运会，你也没太接触队以外的Omega，平日就尽量跟队里的人呆一块儿啊，别乱跑，你刚成年，一个是哇你万一标记别人了是娶还是不娶啊，另一个是交配很费体力的，我们就尽量留下体力比赛啊。”  
  
“还有一个就是许昕。”  
  
毫无惊喜，实在没胃口的许昕在小胖的暗示下，将剩下的半碗面倒人锅里，拿起橙汁咕噜了几口，听刘指导继续说。  
  
“许昕你啊，虽然我对你很放心，可你难保外面的那群Alpha不起歪心是吧，再说啊，你是国家运动员，国家的财产，要是被外国运动员标记了，对我们来说就是个大损失啊，所以你平时一个人出去晃悠这毛病得改改了啊，今天下午运动员村内才发生了一起混乱标记事件，多大个事儿，还有啊，一会儿让马龙领着你去奥委会医疗室去打针抑制剂啊。”  
  
“我发情期要到九月份才来。”许昕说。  
  
“防患于未然，防患于未然，还有你，张继科。”  
  
刘国梁揉揉正往嘴里塞面的张继科的脑袋：“别到处乱撩人了，赢了比赛也不要一开心过头就放信息素，被人挑衅了也要控制一下自己的信息素啊，咱们要在球场上打败人家，凭技术凭心理，而不是凭大家的信息素，我们不是野兽，我们是运动员。”  
  
送走了老刘，樊振东拍拍肚皮靠在椅子上，笑着说：“科哥你以后每次出国比赛是不是刘指都要提张宇镇挑衅你那事儿啊？”  
  
“可能吧，要不然他拿什么抓典型，说的是我，听的是你们，懂不？”  
  
许昕伸出手，摸摸张继科脑袋，捏着嗓子：“小科子别气，昕哥教他打乒乓球。”  
  
“哈哈哈，那小子是不是后来被你抽得没脾气玩儿起了自杀？”樊振东问。  
  
马龙将吃剩下的碗筷随性往锅里一扔：“必须的啊，让分都让不了，就这还被韩国媒体说咱大昕球品不好。”  
  
“大部分人第一次输给Omega都那样，不过输给你昕哥嘛，输着输着就习惯了。”张继科扭开橙汁儿，对嘴灌了口，酸酸甜甜，味道不错，难怪许昕爱喝。  
  
“张继科你恶不恶心。”  
  
拧过头，眼前人眉毛纠在一块儿，傻气中带着不可忽视的嫌弃。  
  
张继科舔舔唇：“尝尝，尝尝味道。”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

  
  
“哎呦，我的大白腿哟，都要叮成筛子了。”说话的功夫，小腿肚子被咬了一口，一双手啪啪啪的在腿上到处拍，就是没拍到关键点儿上，兀自哀嚎：“太可怜了我。”  
  
“来，给我瞅瞅。”光着膀子的张继科口叼牙刷，掰过许昕一条大腿，说：“是呵，我说也没见寨卡多厉害啊，感情蚊子都跑你那儿去了。”  
  
“要不然呢，没我的牺牲，你能睡得那么安稳，大半夜醒来两趟你都没反应。”打开手机，进入相册，放到张继科眼前，许昕说：“瞧瞧，你跟被子缠绵得快成一体了。”  
  
“我都不知道你还有这怪癖，偷拍我睡觉。”张继科捏捏手里的大腿肉，掂量掂量，戳着蚊子咬起的疹子，玩儿起来。  
  
“行了啊，你以为你掂量猪腿肉呢。”一把拍开大腿上的手，拿起丢床头柜上的T恤套上：“你嘴里一嘴的牙膏沫，一张嘴喷我一腿，赶紧搞干净啊，嫌弃。”  
  
张继科啧啧舌：“你看看你自己，跟Alpha同房睡就光着个膀子，也不知道套件T恤，哪儿有点儿Omega的样子，也就我正人君子一枚，安如柳下惠。”  
  
“你咋不说你不行呢，先前跟你住了那么久，也没见你有特别Alpha气质的地方啊，就冲你那穿衣品味，信息素再优质，见着真人也是见光死，帅不过两秒。”许昕说完这话好一会儿奇怪张继科咋没接茬，爬到床尾，张继科还在里边儿搓脸，躺回去玩儿手机：“快点儿啊，你昕哥我肚子饿了。”  
  
“行啊，你说谁不行！”张继科匆匆擦掉脸上最后一滴水，飞快地跑回宿舍，扑在许昕身上，力气本就大，这会儿事关Alpha尊严，信息素都流出来了：“快说，谁不行？”  
  
许昕扭着身子挣扎，嘻嘻哈哈在床上乱颤：“我说你不行啊。”  
  
“还嘴硬，我要你看看我行不行。”一只手抓住许昕胡乱飞舞的两只手，压在头顶上，岩石般的大腿将许昕乱蹬的两条腿制得服服帖帖，凑人耳朵根上，熟悉的信息素润物无声一点点侵入刚刚苏醒的大脑里，桃花眼满是笑意，声音里带着狠劲儿：“我行不行，昕哥？”  
  
“我看你行——个鬼！”  
  
“我看你是真欠收拾。”张继科朝腺体靠近，拿鼻尖挺了挺埋着腺体的位置，不安分的身子立刻僵硬了，继续问：“再说我不行我就咬下去了啊。”  
  
“起开。”膝盖朝压在身上的大腿一拱，冷冷地说：“别再趴我身上了。”  
  
张继科立马意识到刚才开的玩笑过火了，从身上爬下来，一时有些尴尬。许昕没正眼瞧他，将手机塞进包里，检查前一天晚上粘好的球拍，一并放进包里。张继科一时有点儿拿不准该怎么办。  
  
许昕叹了口气：“张继科。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
许昕看着张继科，逐字逐句地说：“以后不要开这种玩笑了。”  
  
“我知道，对不住了，不会有下次了。”  
  
“那你还不快点儿，我肚子饿死了，赶紧换衣服啊。”  
  
“不是你非要跟我闹，要不然能耽误那么久功夫。”张继科脱下睡裤，找出运动服换上，回头发现许昕穿着短裤T恤：“你这嗓子还哑的厉害，就多长个心眼儿把外套穿上吧。”  
  
“有道理，就是我外套丢哪儿了你看着了嘛？”打开行李箱，东西都搬出来了，也没见着外套。  
  
张继科在浴室门后边找到外套，丢到许昕脑袋上：“真服了，跟你同屋真是操碎了心，你要不要换上长裤啊，都被蚊子咬了一腿包还不注意点儿。”  
  
“去到训练馆还得换，麻烦。”  
  
“喷点儿蚊怕水。”  
  
许昕套好外套背上包：“要是有用，我也不至于被叮成花儿啊，看我这双又白又直的大长腿啊，全是红点点，心疼死我了。”  
  
“腿上全是红红点点的也有可能不是蚊子咬的。”张继科背上自己的包，打开门让许昕先出去。  
  
“我发现你现在这脑子是越来越污了，单身久了，人都变黄了。”许昕走到马龙和樊振东宿舍，砰砰砰，敲三声。  
  
“要不你给我介绍介绍Omega？”  
  
“给谁介绍Omega啊？”小胖打开房门，身上穿着一整套长袖长裤运动服，随后出来的马龙也一样的装扮。  
  
“你科哥要我给他介绍Omega啊，他思春。”  
  
三人爆出一阵哈哈大笑。  
  
“昕哥，你给我也介绍一个呗。”小胖肉呼呼的小脸儿笑容满面。  
  
“你科哥都没找，你就急着上架啊。”张继科圈住樊振东：“你真是成年后越来越不乖了，这样下去会失去哥哥们对你的爱的。”  
  
“哥哥们都是Alpha，我并不需要你们的爱啊，我又不是同性恋。”  
  
“好样的，就冲你这句话，你的事儿就包在昕哥身上了。”  
  
马龙咪咪一笑：“大昕你有那功夫，先把自己的事情解决了。”  
  
“我怎么感觉你们几个天天跟我聊就是聊恋爱啊，AO关系啊，咱们能不能聊点儿专业的，比如说聊球儿。”许昕赶紧岔开话题。  
  
马龙摸摸许昕脑袋上的发窝，被一手拍开：“早上早起了半天才整了这个发型，马龙你别给我搞乱了。”  
  
“聊球儿是吧，行啊，咱们队里，有没有瞧得上眼的Alpha啊，师兄给你做主，给你说媒去。”马龙提溜住许昕的脖子，眼疾手快拉住想逃的人。  
  
“马龙你是那么快就要开辟退役后的事业蓝图了嘛，听我一句话，媒人这活儿不适合你，你眼光也就比张继科好那么一丢丢，说谁谁倒霉。”  
  
“没良心。”马龙拍板定论。  
  
一旁的张继科很无辜，我又招谁惹谁了。  
  
奥运村的早餐实在不敢恭维，几人随意吃了几块儿面包，不由得开始怀念起祖国大陆的包子豆浆油条，樊振东就着冰凉凉的牛奶，给三个哥哥热情的普及广式早餐早点。  
  
“牛肉丸，那么大粒，软绵绵，一笼三粒，一个早茶我能吃十笼。”肉呼呼的手圈成一个圆儿，声情并茂。“还有春风得意肠啊，里面包了炸虾皮，炸虾皮里面又包了新鲜的甜虾，淋上酱汁，包你食过返层味。”  
  
许昕低头瞅瞅自己吃的面包，啥玩意儿，不得已一口吞下，堵得嗓子疼，吐出来。“小胖你别再说了，再说哥哥们都要饿死了。”  
  
“远水救不了近火，就不要再拿祖国食物的博大精深来打击我们了。”金属叉子叉起几片绿叶，张继科勉强咬了一口沙拉，顺手从包里掏出橙汁递给干咳的许昕。  
  
小胖很委屈，瘪嘴：“你们就让我说吧，要不然我根本就吃不下盘子里的这堆玩意儿。”  
  
“成成成，你说你说。”三个哥哥哄道。  
  
训练馆在羽毛球比赛场地的隔壁，临时搭建的场地之间只有一块幕板相隔，隔音效果并不好，哪边儿有人，另外一边儿都听的一清二楚；中国队除了七月二十八号一天获得在主场馆进行适应性训练的机会，其他时候和其他国家一样，得在这块儿不怎么好的训练场地练习。  
  
队里给张继科和马龙报的是男子单打，第一轮比赛于两天后的八月七号开始；参加团体比赛的许昕，要在男子单打结束后才轮到他上场，樊振东作为替补选手，平日就给许昕当陪练。  
  
马龙跟张继科一来就占据了距离羽毛球场地较远的七号球台，许昕和樊振东将就着凑合用最近的二号球台。中国队向来是观摩研究的重中之重，还只是热身伊始，一旁就站着不少他国运动员。  
  
刘国梁将两水瓶递给刚结束第一局的马龙张继科，一局下来，两孩子状态进入的都不错。  
  
“大昕和小胖是不是二号球台来着？”马龙咕噜喝了一口水，突然问。  
  
“嗯。”张继科朝二号球台看去，周围站着不少观摩的人，时不时还会传来口哨声，十分热闹。  
  
“马龙，来这儿的那天晚上你带许昕去打了抑制剂没有啊？”  
  
“带了啊。”马龙明白刘国梁什么意思，许昕毕竟是个Omega，周围围着那么一圈儿陌生Alpha，放不下心。  
  
张继科马龙相视一看，跟着刘指导，往二号球台走过去。  
  
纤长白皙的手指贴在球拍上，拭去掌心的汗水，站好姿势，全神贯注，迎接对面发来的球。上桌，灵活的手腕撇出一个假动作，迅速一摆，正手拧到对面球台，得分。  
  
走过来的三人看着的就是这么个景象，本该陪练的小胖樊振东站在围观人群一列，对许昕漂亮的正手得分鼓掌，对面球台站着两个不知是哪国的乒乓球运动员。  
  
“咦，你们那边儿练完了？”  
  
“见你们二号桌这么热闹，过来瞧瞧，我一会儿不在，这什么情况啊？”刘指导指着场上正在进行的比赛。  
  
小胖终归还是个孩子，对难得有趣的事儿露出了符合年龄的兴奋，搔搔脑袋，小脸堆出一个憨厚可爱的笑容，说：“那两位，昕哥的粉丝呢，昕哥一进场地他们就跟过来了。”  
  
张继科也乐了：“他们提出一对二啊？”  
  
“哪儿能啊，他们想一个一个跟昕哥比，昕哥说你们俩一起上吧。”  
  
人群爆出又一阵欢呼，四人看去，许昕吊了四个高球之后终于腻了，开始反拉，只需一板，面对许昕高速旋转的球，外国球员明显无法招架，球打板飞了。  
  
“又开始嘚瑟。”刘国梁笑着说：“玩玩儿还是可以的。”  
  
“这可不是玩儿咧！”小胖赶紧说道。  
  
“什么？”马龙问。  
  
小胖笑着指着两外国球员，说：“他们打赌，只要能赢一局，昕哥就得把手机号给谁。”  
  
“不是，他们要许昕手机号干嘛？”刘国梁问：“这有什么好赌的。”  
  
张继科拍拍手，一双桃花眼紧紧盯着场上，又是一个好球。听到身旁小胖说：“刘指，这不很明显嘛，他们想追昕哥，他们是Alpha，昕哥是Omega，还是他们眼里最强的Omega，你想想，征服昕哥得多带劲儿啊。”  
  
马龙和刘国梁的脸应声而变：“这是能闹得玩儿的吗，你也不制止一下。”  
  
小胖樊振东觉得自己很委屈，他制止了，可那也得许昕听他的啊，瘪瘪嘴，不说话了。  
  
“现在第几局了？”  
  
“第三局了，昕哥没输。”小胖连忙回答。  
  
“这许昕回去得好好写写检讨，马龙你晚上给他仔细做做思想工作，给他分析这里面的利害，完全胡来，万一真输个一局也不是不可能的事，那这电话号码是给还是不给啊，你是接受人家追求还是不接受啊；还有你张继科，你跟他一个房的，跟他聊聊。”  
  
张继科没回话，走到场边儿上翻出水瓶朝刚赢下最后一分的人丢过去。笑道：“呦呵，你都放了那么大的水，电话号码还是没给出去呀？”  
  
“可不嘛，太不给力了。”  
  
“刘指还在那边儿一惊一乍呢，真多余，你哪儿能输了是吧。”  
  
“那是，还是你了解我。”许昕拧开水瓶，昂起脑袋，咕噜咕噜灌了满嘴，脸颊圆鼓鼓的，成了个金鱼脸。  
  
戳一下是不是就成了金鱼吐泡泡呢，这么想的张继科伸出食指，对着毫无防备的人，轻轻一按。  
  
“张继科你幼不幼稚！”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

“许昕，你想知道许昕什么事啊？”方博紧盯着手机屏，看明白了：“许昕有没有Omega？许昕怎么可能有Omega，他又不是同性恋，他自己就是Omega，再找只能找Alpha了吧。”  
  
一条条问题刷刷刷从眼前飞快飘走，里约男单结束后，乒乓球彻底火了，几个月前做的直播视频也被翻出来在网上广为流传，男子团体几天前结束，许昕也走入了大众视线。方博琢磨着他得趁着余热未消，为乒乓球三创事业贡献自己的一份力量，红红火火办起直播来。  
  
“许昕有没有Alpha我怎么知道，这你得问他去，我，我不是他的Alpha。”  
  
“马龙和张继科，这位朋友我看你可能比许昕还瞎，他们俩都是Alpha，我也不是很懂你们。”  
  
“谢谢啊，刚刚谁说我帅来着，你很有眼光。”  
  
“马龙是许昕的Alpha吗，颁奖的时候他和许昕十指紧扣，关系不一般吧；那肯定关系不一般，许昕以前也是秦指导带的，所以是师兄弟，不过马龙应该不是许昕的Alpha，马龙喜欢女O。”  
  
“追许昕？我，我不行，我不追他，我不喜欢他。”  
  
“饥渴，饥渴，继科是吧，继科有没有喜欢的Omega我也不知道，说不定他也喜欢Beta，这事谁说的准啊，你们要亲自问他。”  
  
“这条刚刚说过了啊，马龙和张继科都是Alpha啊，他们好像挺直的，你们就不要把他俩凑一块儿了。”  
  
“这条也说过了，马龙喜欢的是女Omega，许昕是男Omega。”  
  
“马龙有没有我也不知道啊，知道我也不能说是吧，这你们自己琢磨吧。”  
  
“许昕没有，这我可以很明确的告诉你们啊，许昕从来没有过Alpha，他打小进国家队大家都以为他是个Beta，进了一队后，冷不丁就分化成了Omega，他特奇葩，分化也比别人晚几年。”  
  
方博哈哈一笑：“这位我看你勇气可嘉，追许昕，你可能得多几条命才行。”  
  
“女队Alpha，好几位呢，刘诗雯啊，丁宁啊，还有李晓霞都是。”  
  
“孔指导和刘指导的事啊，他们的事我不是太清楚。”  
  
“追我？首先谢谢你的喜欢，我不搞基，我不喜欢Alpha，Alpha都臭烘烘的。”  
  
“许昕信息素味道？我没太仔细闻过，关键也没机会，不可能把我鼻子凑他腺体那里闻是吧，那不就是性骚扰嘛，多变态；他也不可能在发情期的时候把我放进去啊，出了什么事马龙不得把我削了啊；其实他味道挺好的，有机会你们去现场看他比赛闻闻。”  
  
“我信息素味道？我不告诉你。”  
  
“张继科的信息素？你们可以去比赛现场闻。”  
  
“许昕发情期？这太私密了，我不可能告诉你的。”  
  
方博继续往下看：“张继科和许昕有没有可能在一起，我也不知道有没有可能，他们俩要是在一起早就在一起了，以前还同屋住过，不过这种事看他们自己了，凡事皆有可能对吧。”  
  
“凡事皆有可能，我看方博你是皮痒欠抽是吧，说话怎么嘴巴也没个栓子。”许昕跟在爸爸身后，钻入厨房，张嘴，妈妈往嘴里塞了块肉。  
  
“昕昕啊，赶紧洗手，一会儿吃饭啊。”  
  
电话那头亡命天涯的方博哈哈哈笑成一团，说：“我这还不是为乒乓球三创事业做贡献嘛。”  
  
“有你这么做贡献的嘛，牺牲我和张继科，全成就了你。”  
  
“你和张继科那也算是Alpha和Omega很般配的了，你不瞧瞧网上编排马龙和张继科的，都是一群不明真相吃瓜群众，就他俩那信息素冲的，还硬凑成一对儿了。”  
  
一听这，许昕就乐了，坐在沙发上：“我咋还没发现他俩有这潜质啊，回头我得好好深度挖掘一下。”  
  
“对了，叫你给我带的鞋带了嘛？”  
  
“带了带了，你不是跑济南去了嘛，叫人给你收着了，得空你自己去拿啊。”  
  
“啥时候回北京啊，过几天你们是不是要去大会堂？”  
  
“后天回北京吧，这两天有点儿事，必须得在家里呆着。”  
  
“啥事儿啊，还想着明儿我回北京请你吃饭呢，既然你有家乡的父老乡亲好吃好喝的养着，我就不多这份心了。”方博很麻利的给自己找台阶下。  
  
“饭不能省啊，你等我一会儿，”捂住电话，扯开嗓子：“妈，你见着我充电器丢哪儿了嘛？”  
  
“问你爸，你昨晚回来东西都你爸爸收拾的。”许妈妈在厨房喊道。  
  
许昕跑到书房去，许爸爸正在看书，清清嗓子：“老许同志，你见着我充电器了嘛？”  
  
“你昨晚一回来不就把充电器翻出来拿你房里去充电了吗，又搞不见了？”许爸爸起身，许昕跟在身后头：“是啊，刚在房里没见着，妈说你知道在哪儿。”  
  
“许昕，你又丢三落四啦，离了马龙和张继科，你还不是个全乎人了啊。”在电话里头听明白怎么回事的方博说。  
  
“你要这么说，下一届残奥会名单上可就有你方博的大名了啊。”一老一小掀开床被，趴床底下，打开床头柜，充电器还真就无影无踪。  
  
“你记不记得你最后用完丢哪去了？”许爸爸问。  
  
“搁床头柜啊，可也没见着，算了算了，说不定到时候自己又跑出来了。”认为自己儿子说得极对的许爸爸点点头，两人关上房门，各忙各的。  
  
打开电视机，上面正好在重播张继科和马龙的男单决赛，拿起遥控器，换台：“忙完了，你说。”  
  
“过几天你们不是要去香港吗，给我带点儿东西。”  
  
“你自己说说，我对于你来说跟代购有什么区别？”  
  
“当然有区别，你不收代购费啊。”方博理所当然的说。  
  
“滚啊，就这态度还指望我给你带东西，你咋不去求你的同门师兄张继科呢，让他疼你怜惜你帮你为你。”  
  
“我师兄要疼我爱我怜惜我帮我为我，我还犯得着亡命天涯吗，躲你不是关键，躲他才是目的，我直播说你跟他那话，要在他跟前杵着，我真得参加下届残奥会了。”  
  
许昕哈哈一笑：“那你还真会挑地儿躲啊，躲到山东，躲到他眼皮子底下。”  
  
“这你就不懂了吧许昕，这叫战略思维，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，昕哥，你就给我带吧，回头请你喝可乐。”  
  
“成，你要啥，列个单子发我。”  
  
“我晚上给你电话。”  
  
许昕犹豫了一下，还是说：“晚上别给我电话，我有事儿。”  
  
“哈哈哈，不是相亲吧。”  
  
一阵静默，许昕没说话。  
  
电话那头的方博意识到自己说对了，激动了起来，连声说：“卧槽卧槽卧槽，不是吧，真相亲，咱们国乒队要嫁闺女啦！”  
  
“滚啊，这事儿别说出去，要是让人知道，你师兄不动手灭了你，我先动手废了你。”  
  
“我肯定不说，肯定的，这事儿我师兄——和马龙龙队知道吗？”方博问。  
  
“跟他们又没关系，知道这做啥，行了啊，不说了，吃饭去了。”没搭理电话里头方博诶诶诶的叫唤，果断地挂断电话。将手机随手往沙发上一扔，一截儿白色的线露在软垫上方，拽住一扯，哟呵，好家伙，充电器找着了。  
  
“昕昕，叫你爸爸，洗手吃饭了啊。”许妈妈在厨房喊道。  
  
“老许同志，咱家大美女喊你吃饭啦！”  
  
许昕相亲对象是许妈妈单位同事的儿子，对方俗套的把见面地点定在市中心商场内的一家咖啡厅。夜幕下，路边梧桐树身上被绕了一圈圈儿白色装饰灯。咖啡厅的灯晕晕黄黄，昏暗不明。  
  
即便戴着黑框眼镜儿，认人还是有点儿难。推开门，门口儿的铃铛叮叮作响，服务员没认出他：“先生几位呢？”  
  
“约人了，十号台，你带我过去就成。”许昕跟在服务员身后，一路好奇的四处打量，他在家的时间少，什么时候这里新开了这么一家咖啡厅他是完全不知晓的。对方注意到许昕的到来，冲他挥挥手。挂上一个笑容，露出白花花的牙齿。  
  
这人要么喷过信息素香水，要么就是本来就不错，克制有礼貌，至少许昕感到不难受，对方没有肆意想用信息素接近自己。握住对方伸过来的手，点点头，坐下。  
  
“我随便点了两杯咖啡，你要是不喜欢，我们可以另点。”对面的人说。  
  
“不用，这样就挺好，只要不是白开水就行，我这人不爱喝白开水。”许昕拿起咖啡，轻轻啄了一小口。“听我妈说你在上海上班？”  
  
“嗯，你平时呆在北京比较多？”  
  
“北京跟上海吧，其实也说不准，哪里有比赛，就去哪里，总归呆在家的时间比较少就是了。”许昕说。  
  
“对了，我可以跟你合个影吗，我挺喜欢乒乓球的，小时候也打过一阵儿，可惜没天赋，今天不管成不成，跟你合个影也算是圆梦。”  
  
“成啊，没问题。”许昕说着要掏出手机：“是用你手机，还是用我手机。”  
  
对方笑笑说：“我看这咖啡厅灯光也不好，等会儿我们出去后，再找个亮点儿的地方拍吧？”  
  
许昕想了想，说：“我看要不这样吧，开闪光灯拍就好了。”不给对方回应的机会，长手一招，叫来服务员：“你给我们俩拍个照吧。”  
  
“好的，一，二，三。”  
  
“照片我蓝牙发你吧。”伸手接过服务员还来的手机，看了眼，照片上两人各坐一边儿，笑得都不怎么好看。  
  
对方耸耸肩，无奈的笑笑，把手机递过去。“行吧，今天就当圆梦之旅好了。”  
  
许昕将两个手机摆一块儿，打开蓝牙，搜索，发照片，接收，一气呵成。“你平时在上海的话，那今天回来不还挺远的嘛。”  
  
“也还好，好久没见爸妈，回来看看，顺道相个亲，我可不可以问你个问题啊？”  
  
“成啊。”  
  
“你是不是不喜欢我啊？”  
  
“你想太多了吧，才第一次见，哪有什么喜欢不喜欢。”  
  
“哦，那一定是有了喜欢的人吧。”  
  
“我要有喜欢的人还用相亲？”许昕将手机还回去，对方直愣愣带着笑望着自己。“你干嘛这样看着我。”  
  
“你——”  
  
铃铃铃。  
  
许昕低下头，手机屏幕上张继科三个字无比清晰。  
  
“不接吗？”  
  
“不好意思，我接个电话。”许昕起身，走到一个僻静的角落，才滑动屏幕：“什么事儿啊，大半夜打电话给你昕哥？”  
  
“你听。”张继科说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
张继科没回许昕。  
  
耳朵贴得更紧了点儿，那头听起来十分热闹，就是没有张继科的声音。好一会儿他才明白，张继科这是去了杨宗纬演唱会。熟悉的旋律透过吵吵闹闹的人声传入耳朵。  
  
想看你笑，想和你闹。  
  
相拥你入我怀抱。  
  
上一秒红着脸在争吵，下一秒转身就能和好。  
  
不怕你哭，不怕你叫。  
  
因为你是我的骄傲。  
  
……  
  
许昕没再吭声，拿着手机静静地听着，昏黄的灯光打在他的身上，既温暖，又孤独，直到一首歌结束的时间。  
  
“你听到了吗？”张继科笑哈哈喘着气儿问。  
  
“张继科你有病是吧，打电话就让我听演唱会，你咋不再贴心点儿给我买张机票和演唱会的票呢？”手插进口袋里，咧嘴笑着说。  
  
“是我考虑不周，怠慢了昕哥，下次一定请你去看演唱会，那过两天北京见了啊。”  
  
点点头：“行，北京见。”  
  
挂断电话，拿手拍拍笑的有些发疼的脸颊。跺着步子往回走。  
  
桌上只剩一杯咖啡，许昕愣了一下，转身问服务员：“他人呢？”  
  
“这位先生说他有事先走了，钱已经付了。”  
  
“哦。”许昕摸摸鼻头。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

“诶，谁给我打一下领带呀。”一双纤长的手来回扯着挂在脖子上的领带，绕一圈儿又绕一圈儿：“这打领带，到底跟系红领巾有什么区别。”  
  
“我也不太清楚。”张继科拽着领带，晃到许昕跟前儿：“还有这身西红柿炒鸡蛋，打上领带就跟撒了葱花似得。”  
  
“你领带拖地上啦。”  
  
“哦，”手腕绕一绕，打成一个圈儿，牢牢握在手上：“马龙呢，他不是学会打领带了吗，快叫他来。”  
  
一群西红柿炒鸡蛋乌泱泱聚在一块儿，还真不好认出谁是谁，许昕眯上眼，有了，拽上张继科手里的领带，拖着人往前走，说：“马龙没找着，给你找到老秦了，老秦也会打领带，走。”  
  
“什么叫给我找，说的跟个你会打似的。”张继科跟在许昕身后，他的领带被许昕拉成一条直线，伴着步子，晃晃悠悠：“诶，你说我俩这像不像小学一年级男女同学啊，牵个手出操还得找根绳儿。”  
  
许昕哈哈咧嘴笑开：“别给你自己戴高帽了，就你，最多幼稚园水平。”  
  
“那可不行，我必须得跟你同班啊，天王盖地虎，校园小霸王，缺了我不行。”张继科绕着手腕，一圈一圈儿把领带收紧了，握上拽着小半截领带的手，乐呵呵说：“这下成同班同学了。”  
  
许昕侧身瞥了紧握着的手：“你这领带要废了啊。”  
  
“大不了不带，你哥从来不走寻常路。”  
  
“哟呵，狂嘛，来，让我看看我们科哥今天是不是又穿着他那双辣眼睛的小蓝鞋。”  
  
张继科将腿一伸：“少埋汰我，你自己也有一双。”  
  
“那是跟你住太久，受的审美污染。”  
  
两人晃到秦志戬跟前儿，发现张继科的指导教练肖战杵着一个八百瓦的灯泡儿也站一旁，俩教练看着俩崽子，视线不约而同的落在了紧握着的手上，相视一笑。  
  
“老秦，快给我打领带。”  
  
秦志戬反应极快的伸手一接，熟稔的把领带绕在眼前人脖子上：“马龙都学会打领带了，你怎么还没学会。”  
  
“马龙都会了，我还学干嘛，再说不还有您嘛。”许昕咧咧嘴，笑容灿烂。  
  
“必须学啊，现在就跟秦指导学学，等会儿你在我身上试。”张继科冲秦指导笑笑，放开许昕的手，捋捋拽变形的领带。  
  
“啊，学这干嘛，我不学。”  
  
一旁的肖指导也开腔了：“许昕你是得学学打领带，以后嫁人了不还得给自己老公打啊。”  
  
“老公，什么老公，谁的老公？”马龙不知从哪儿窜出来。  
  
“还能谁的，许昕的啊。”秦志戬笑着说。  
  
马龙也乐了：“我刚还把整个代表团绕一圈儿，琢磨着谁适合咱家大昕了，大昕这是已经有目标了？”  
  
“呸呸呸，我看出来了，老秦你没安好心，”许昕打开秦志戬的手：“不让你给我打了，马龙，你来给我打。”  
  
马龙笑着接手蹦跶过来的许昕，两三下功夫，领带打好了。  
  
张继科拿着领带凑到跟前儿来，拍开马龙的手：“不是你，许昕，科哥今天的风姿全看你手艺了啊。”  
  
许昕专注的时候嘴唇会不自觉的集中在一块儿，张继科看着眼前人专注的神情，没来由地笑出声儿：“你说你瞎白了那么一双手，打领带这活儿都干不利索。”  
  
横着绕个圈儿，再往上，还是在绕个圈儿来着？得，许昕两手松开布条子，把人推到马龙跟前儿：“这活儿我没法儿干，马龙你接上。”  
  
肖战哈哈哈一笑：“以后谁娶了你，得是个劳碌命，伺候你吃伺候你穿，还得给你伺候打领带。”  
  
秦志戬点点头表示很赞同：“那得是菩萨心肠啊。”  
  
马龙也乐了：“这张继科很有心得体会啊，照顾大昕那么久，感觉怎么样。”  
  
“就当日行一善吧。”张继科叹口气，如此说。  
  
“张继科你滚啊。”  
  
“科哥昕哥龙队，你们在这里啊。”小胖拿着领带笑嘻嘻的走来，不好意思挠挠脑袋：“秦指，您帮我打打领带呗。”  
  
肖战说：“你们这群兔崽子，没一个是过来跟我们打招呼的，全是无事不登三宝殿。”  
  
“那也没你老肖什么事儿啊，也没人找你打领带。”张继科搭上马龙和许昕的肩，如此说道。  
  
“……”肖战摸摸光溜溜的脑袋。  
  
“灯亮了啊。”张继科说。  
  
“嘿！”他这暴脾气。  
  
许昕张继科马龙三人笑做一团。  
  
很快，一群人乌泱泱各回各家各找各妈，各自排好队，按照指引被领进了人民大会堂，张继科眼尖拉住眯眼四处找名字的许昕，走到已经坐下了的刘诗雯身边儿。刘诗雯抬头瞅了一眼，指着他俩哈哈一笑。“哟，自杀小分队来啦。”  
  
抬起两手，模仿着刘国梁的动作，脑袋晃晃：“哈哈，哈哈，等于自杀。”  
  
“哟，你们女队下次还是穿小粉裙，还是小蓝裙啊，小蓝裙你们是不是蓝精灵啊。”  
  
刘诗雯白了一眼：“孔指导明明是个Omega，却偏要我们一群Alpha穿小裙，简直破坏我们的气场。”  
  
“大概你们是他梦想的继承人吧。”许昕说。  
  
“一会儿结束去哪儿啊？”张继科拿肘子戳戳许昕，问：“你是直接回去还是要去哪儿荡荡？”  
  
“待会儿问问马龙，对了你在家那会儿碰着方博没啊？”  
  
一提这，张继科就笑了：“那个傻叉，在朋友圈儿发文说要躲咱两，结果自己开着地理信息呢，全看见了，躲鬼啊，我是没忍心戳穿他的智商。”  
  
“你师弟方博啊，又给我列了一单子的货物，让我给他从香港背回来，陪不陪我，你自己看着办吧。”许昕从口袋里掏出手机，打开相册，把方博拍的货物清单递给张继科：“看到没，那么一大骡子，必须得让他来接我，要不然我一个人下飞机哪提得动。”  
  
“你没敲一顿饭？”张继科拿着手机认认真真的看。  
  
“这哪儿能忘啊，怕他赖账，特地叮嘱让他来接我。”  
  
“他还买wii，我记得他不是有一台。”手指一滑，一张有点儿昏暗的照片儿出现在手机屏上，看这地儿不像他们平日去的咖啡厅，这人他也不认识：“这照片拍的真差，灯光不好，拍照技术也不好，你笑的也挺难看呵。”  
  
许昕凑到他眼前，淡淡的信息素飘进张继科的鼻子里，隐隐约约之中一股缭绕的气息在酝酿发酵。“哦，当时心情不太好。”拿回手机装兜里。  
  
“来，我们俩拍一张。”张继科从口袋里摸出手机，将许昕揽过来，冲着低于视线的手机微微一笑。  
  
“张继科，你这拍照角度很有问题啊。”  
  
“全都一样，有什么意思，等你过几年回头看，发现拍照风格统一一致的时候，才能体会到其中的乐趣。”  
  
“你就掰吧，明明审美有问题。”  
  
“你别动。”按住许昕的手，凑到耳根，鼻子用力吸气，平日淡然舒适的信息素里裹挟着一丝不易察觉的撩人，贴到耳边，轻声问：“快到了？”  
  
许昕别开身子，不着痕迹躲开张继科，轻轻颔首：“我怎么就没发现你还有Omega之友的特质呢，还算日子。”  
  
坐回自己的座位：“不你自己说的嘛。”  
  
“我什么时候说过啊。”  
  
“得得得，您贵人多忘事。”  
  
“你们两个够了啊，从开头一直说到现在，唠个没完！”刘诗雯别过脑袋，压低声音冲他们两人说：“上面领导讲话呢。”  
  
听这话，张继科和许昕相视一望，笑了。  
  
一群人合影完，浩浩汤汤走出大会堂，许昕跟在马龙和秦志戬身后，一同朝大巴车走去。  
  
“一会儿去吃饭？”  
  
“成啊，老秦你去不去啊？”  
  
秦志戬爬上车：“不跟你们去，被你们闹腾一早上，心累。”  
  
“你这是人未老，心先衰啊。”  
  
马龙哈哈哈的笑，秦志戬赏了许昕大脑瓜子一巴掌：“就你嘴皮子利索。”  
  
许昕抱着脑袋嗷嗷叫：“马龙，我要坐里边儿，你坐外边儿。”  
  
“好好好。”马龙侧过身子，等许昕做好了，才坐下。  
  
“你刚跑哪儿去了啊，没见你人。”马龙冲着刚上大巴的张继科说道。  
  
“找人合影去了，你们后边儿没人坐吧。”  
  
“没吧。”  
  
铃铃铃。许昕掏出手机：“喂，哪位？”  
  
张继科戳戳讲电话的人的肩，许昕扭头，张继科眨眨桃花眼，冲他一笑，许昕一边听电话一边咧嘴回笑。  
  
“哦，行啊，没问题，我请你吃饭，算是尽地主之谊嘛。”许昕没理张继科，回过头，挂掉电话：“不能跟你们去吃饭了。”  
  
“怎么，有事儿？”马龙问。  
  
“嗯，一个朋友从上海过来，我得招呼一下。”许昕耸耸肩，不以为然的说：“你叫了方博没？”  
  
“叫了啊。”  
  
“让方博请客得了，反正他说要请我吃饭的，我没去，就当我请大家吃饭赔礼道歉。”  
  
张继科从后头插嘴说：“要不把你那朋友一块儿叫来不就行了。”  
  
许昕摇摇头：“那不行，多尴尬，反正一块儿吃饭的机会不多着嘛，不差这一次，埋单的时候你就把刚才的话跟方博说就好，他一准得哭着鼻子掏钱。”  
  
“那你自己注意安全啊。”张继科叮嘱道。  
  
“安全，什么安全？”马龙问，望望张继科，又望望许昕。  
  
“别听他瞎说。”  
  
突然意识到什么的马龙，凑到许昕肩，用力嗅了嗅，明白了：“要不我陪你去？”  
  
翻个白眼，两手在手机上不停的划动：“你就别跟张继科一样瞎操心了，要下个月呢，这只是提前有点儿该有的反应。”  
  
“这不担心你嘛。”马龙笑眯眯摸摸他脑袋：“上次方博直播完后，不是好多人在网上嚷嚷着要追你，标记你让你给他们生猴子嘛。”  
  
许昕哈哈一笑：“网上的话你也当真，你真天真，马龙，你怎么不说大家把你跟张继科凑一对儿，说你两是跨越性别的爱呢。”  
  
“我跟他？”马龙和张继科异口同声。  
  
“嗯啊。”  
  
“瞎搞。”张继科两眼一闭，背靠座椅，不再发表意见。  
  
许昕脱下了一身番茄炒鸡蛋，换了身衣服，驱车赶往吃饭的地方。跟上次一样，对方比他先到，许昕急急忙忙走上前打招呼，不好意思笑笑，坐下。  
  
“你这次是出差啊？”  
  
“对的，刚好出差来北京，想着你也在，就想要不要一起吃顿饭给你陪个罪，上次把你一个人丢那儿太有失风度了。”  
  
“我没放心上，你点菜了吗？”许昕拿起菜单，眼神儿从凉菜拍黄瓜溜过去。  
  
“点好了，你看看要不要再加什么菜。”  
  
对方贴心的把已出的菜品清单递过来，低头从上往下扫，忍不住一笑：“你功课做的很足啊，我妈告诉你的吧。”  
  
“失败，那么明显吗？”  
  
“全都是我爱吃的，能不明显嘛。”许昕说道。  
  
“还想着不声不响的给你留下好印象，全被你识破了。”  
  
许昕笑笑，将菜品清单放下，没接话。  
  
“我刷微博看到你们今天去了大会堂？”  
  
“对的，例行，每届奥运会结束后都会被国家领导人接见。”  
  
“你们什么时候去香港？”  
  
“啊，你有什么要买的吗？”许昕问。  
  
对面人哈哈哈的就笑了，说：“你太逗了，你是不是每天都这么阳光乐呵呵的。”  
  
许昕不挠挠脑袋：“有吗，可能我心态比较好吧。”  
  
“又笑了，你真可爱。”  
  
一群人嘻嘻哈哈走入店里，引人侧目，许昕没忍住回头看去；只见方博走在最前边儿，马龙张继科樊振东周雨在后头跟着。  
  
“这家真的不错，听你们博哥我的，我上次来吃过一次，咦，昕哥，昕哥你怎么在这儿，龙队不是说你有事儿——哦，就是这事儿是吧。”方博兴冲冲三两步跑到跟前儿打招呼：“昕哥，你不介绍下啊。”  
  
马龙和张继科也晃晃悠悠走上前：“大昕，你也在这儿啊。”  
  
张继科认出，这就是许昕手机相册里的那人。  
  
樊振东和周雨两人一时拿不定主意是不是该说话。  
  
许昕站起身，正要开口，就被打断。  
  
“我是高辉，许昕的朋友。”  
  
方博握住对方伸来的手，恍如大悟：“你你你就是许昕的相亲对象！”  
  
“嗯——对，我是。”  
  
几乎是立刻，方博感受到许昕冲他而来的杀意，迷迷糊糊间，他记得自己好像答应过许昕什么事情。热络地说：“龙队，你看要不要我们凑一桌算了，反正都是熟人。”  
  
马龙点点头：“那好呀。”  
  
张继科和马龙一人坐一边儿，把许昕团住，方博不客气一屁股坐在高辉身旁，方博和小雨紧紧靠一块。  
  
“你相亲这事儿我怎么不知道。”张继科凑到许昕耳朵根，轻声问。  
  
“跟你又没关系，告诉你干嘛。”  
  
马龙瞅了他俩一眼，拿起餐盘，招招服务员：“人多，加点儿菜。”  
  
“龙队，我要肘子。”小胖樊振东喊道。  
  
“好，要个肘子，你呢，周雨你要啥？”  
  
“我要吃烤鸭。”  
  
马龙扫了一眼清单：“烤鸭点了，三吃。那我再点一个锅包肉吧。”  
  
许昕瞅瞅菜单：“点个拍黄瓜吧，继科爱吃。”  
  
张继科往椅后背靠住，掏出手机，划拉几下，塞回口袋里，看看许昕，拿起茶杯，倒茶，抿一口。  
  
抬眼，对面高辉正盯着许昕。  
  
勾起嘴角一笑，又从口袋里翻出手机，拍了张照，打开微博，输入几行字：  
  
今天世界最强Omega许昕请我们吃饭，每个人都点了自己爱吃的菜，没落下我最爱的拍黄瓜，愿从今以后，常有兄弟们的陪伴，风雨同舟，荣辱与共。@许X昕@Captain龙@A方博@樊振东乒乓@周雨  
  
对着发送按钮，轻轻一按。  
  
页面提示：微博发送成功。  
  
凑到许昕耳朵根：“快看我刚刚发的微博。”  
  
“你又搞什么。”张继科笑得暧昧不明，许昕打开微博，看到内容后，哈哈哈，捂住嘴巴，笑了，手指飞快的在屏幕上点着。  
  
没一会儿，就收到了转发提示。打开一看：@许X昕：你有病吧，你不就在我旁边儿，还发什么微博。张继科仰头笑，嘴里嘟囔了几句，没人听清。  
  
一顿饭就这么在国乒队热情的招呼下，结束了。  
  
夜幕下，许昕送高辉到路口打坐计程车。  
  
“本来是想看看我跟你还有没有可能的。”  
  
许昕笑笑：“你挺好的。”  
  
高辉点点头：“只可惜不是你想要的。”  
  
许昕没说话，伸手拦下一辆的士，高辉钻了进去：“那就再见了。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
望着眼前车流如织，许昕不禁觉得有点儿疲惫。踱着步子慢慢往回走，抬眼望去，被莹黄LED灯装饰的大树在黑夜中发出熠熠光辉。  
  
张继科站在树下，冲他露出个笑脸，对方摇摇手里宝马车的钥匙。说：“昕哥，你是不是落了什么东西啊。”  
  
许昕揉揉脸，笑着说：“又被你捡到啦。”  
  
“这值一顿饭钱吧。”  
  
“让方博请你，他还差我一顿饭。”  
  
“刚刚那顿不是方博请的吗。”张继科打开车门一屁股坐到驾驶席上，插入钥匙，启动发动机。  
  
“刚刚那顿明明就是高辉请的，你这做师兄的别想帮方博赖账啊。”扣上安全带，瘫软在皮椅上，摸出口袋里的手机。  
  
“许昕。”  
  
“嗯？”许昕扭头望向张继科，一双桃花眼也正凝神看着他。  
  
“下次，下次相亲，一定要告诉我。”  
  
许昕咧嘴：“成啊。”  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

“你就作吧，这次比上次还难受了吧，等着吧，一次会比一次难受，直到最后你受不了的。”瘫在沙发上的人抱着毛毯，难得没吭声；刘燚对准空调，温度调到十六度五，将加了盐的温开水送人手里：“喝了啊。”  
  
“你什么时候见我喝过白开水，要饮料。”拒绝递来的水，喘着气儿说：“我饮料都搁在厨房上方的柜子里，给我拿橙汁。”  
  
“爱喝不喝，不喝拉倒，”杯底撞在茶几上，几滴水花洒出，几张纸巾从纸筒里哗啦啦抽出，把水渍抹净：“我又不是马龙张继科，你要天上的月亮都给你摘下来，你去哪儿啊？”  
  
“换内裤。”慢悠悠迈着虚浮的步子，到浴室换了身干爽的，又窝沙发里，打开电视，深圳卫视正巧在重播奥运冠军香港行，有气无力咧嘴哈哈一笑，张继科换了马龙的衣服上场，引起现场粉丝一阵尖叫，拿起遥控器，换到央视新闻频道：“你今天不跟你那口子去约会？”  
  
“约啊，在你家附近，我也就是顺道来看看你个自理无能的是不是把自己活在垃圾堆里了。”刘燚一手将桌上的水果皮扫进垃圾桶里，将垃圾袋捆实。  
  
“我又不是傻，自己不会还不会请人来做啊；对了，厕所厨房书房卧室都有垃圾啊，你一会儿出去的时候都给我扔了。”  
  
“你还真拿我当使唤丫头啊！”刘燚单手朝人甩过去。  
  
“呸呸呸，”扯下丢脸上的擦桌布：“Omega之间要相互关心，Alpha怎么可能理解我们发情期的痛苦呢，所以刘燚同志，你就帮我把垃圾扔了啊，难道你忍心见我发情期还一个人跑外边儿丢垃圾吗，万一出了什么事，下半辈子你就得活在悔恨之中，就想啊，我当初是不是要是帮许昕丢了垃圾，这些个破事儿就不会发生了。”  
  
刘燚麻利的抽出许昕压在小腿肚下的抱枕，给人垫在后腰上：“发情期也没见你收敛点儿，也不瞅瞅你，哪儿有点儿发情期Omega样，还笑！”  
  
“难不成发个情就真当要死要活的啊，那还是我许昕嘛。”许昕嘻嘻哈哈的表情猝然眉色一紧，拽着毯子的指尖发白：“行了啊，你怎么还没走啊。”  
  
“好心当驴肝肺，上次听方博说你相亲对象不挺帅的嘛，怎么没成？”  
  
“方博个大嘴巴子，前脚答应我不说的，后脚整个国家队就知道了，跟个扩音喇叭没区别。”  
  
刘燚从厨房出来，将垃圾袋丢在玄关，说：“方博是不是对你有意思啊，要不你相亲的事儿他到处说？”  
  
“我警告你啊刘燚别把我跟方博凑一对儿，你也不问问我看不看得上他。”  
  
“行行行，以后不提不提，那你总不能一个人度过发情期吧，有比赛的时候就是抑制剂，没比赛的时候就是干熬。”  
  
拭去额头上的汗珠，咬咬唇：“怎么不能，我就能。”  
  
“你能你能，你怎么没把自己能死。”  
  
“那么多人爱我，我怎么能把自己能死。”从茶几上摸起手机，划开屏幕：“你快走啊，我要一个人在暴风雨中静静。”  
  
“没见过你这样的。”刘燚提起五大袋子垃圾，弯身穿鞋：“你一个人没事儿就看看张继科直播吧，张继科昨天直播了。”  
  
许昕不经意发出一声讥笑：“都看那么多年了，还看他我腻不腻啊。”  
  
“你也知道腻啊，也不知道哪两个成天腻歪在一块儿。”小声嘟囔说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说，好歹张继科是个Alpha，吃不到，看得到，解解眼馋吧。”刘燚侧身闪出大门，避开扔来的拖鞋：“拜拜，单身Omega。”  
  
插上耳机线，点开唱吧，输入搜索曲目，点击开始。温柔淡然的钢琴前奏鼓动耳膜，张开嘴：“其实很简单，其实很自然；两个人的爱由两人分担。其实并不难，是你太悲观；隔着一道墙不跟说分享。不想让你为难，你不再需要给我个答案。我想你是爱我的，我猜你也舍不得——”  
  
突然切入的电话铃声将耳膜震得发疼，扯下耳机线，切入电话。低沉的话音自声筒穿出。  
  
“一个人在干嘛呢。”  
  
抬手擦去面颊上的汗珠，说：“你打我电话干嘛。”  
  
“还能干嘛，看看你怎么样了呗。”  
  
电视声音调至静音：“还能怎么样，无聊死了，一边儿看电视，一边儿玩手机。”  
  
电话那头的张继科哈哈笑出声：“无聊吧，没我陪你一个人孤单吧，想我了吧。”  
  
抿一抿水润的唇，乐呵呵说：“嗯，孤单，老无聊了，你在哪儿呢？”  
  
“我在宿舍，想看会儿电视，没找着遥控器，你知道在哪儿吗？”  
  
“别又赖我啊，咱俩现在可不一个宿舍了啊。”  
  
“集训前最后一次不是你房间电视坏了跑我这儿看的比赛吗，一准是你搞丢的。”  
  
“我冤不冤啊，我走那会儿问你睡不睡你自己说你还要看一会儿电视。”  
  
“算了，找不着就找不着吧，你在家？”  
  
许昕点点头：“嗯啊。”  
  
“就你一个人？”  
  
“你还想听到谁的名字啊？”指甲抠抠沙发缝。  
  
电话那头静默了一会儿，才问道：“第一天？”  
  
“嗯。”许昕轻轻的应道。  
  
“一会儿给我开门，我来你家看电视。”  
  
“张继科你有病吧，看电视哪儿不能看啊，你去方博宿舍不能看吗，你手机不能看吗？”许昕撑起腰，坐直。  
  
“等会儿给我开门啊。”说完，张继科电话就挂了。  
  
“有病。”手机朝茶几上一扔，电视音量调大。视线落在黑屏的手机上，神色不明。叹口气，爬下沙发，跑到洗手间新换一条内裤。  
  
电视里主持人叽里咕噜来来回回报道同一件事，催人眠；眯上眼，混沌的意识迅速坠入一片黑暗的世界中，感觉只睡了不到一会儿，门铃就响了。  
  
抬眼朝壁钟看去，原来自己睡了快一个小时了。  
  
“来了！”  
  
猫眼将张继科身形缩成一个球儿形，许昕打开一个缝，露出一双无精打采的眼睛：“你昕哥今天没工夫陪你浪啊，打哪儿来回哪儿去啊，不招待。”  
  
“让让吧，刚从医院打完抑制剂过来的。”张继科两手各提一袋吃食，侧身挤开许昕，堂而皇之地进入许昕在北京的家，将东西搁在茶几上：“买了卤味啊，给你的；拍黄瓜我的。”  
  
许昕扶着门，淡然一笑，阖上门：“就这么闯进来，你也不怕我师兄马龙知道废了你。”  
  
瞧了一眼又窝在沙发上的许昕，麻利的把食物拿出来：“你哪儿舍得我被废，是吧。”戳起一块儿卤牛肉，塞人嘴里。  
  
嚼烂嘴里的牛肉，吞下，说：“你是趁着我战斗力有所下降特地来我地盘儿耍流氓逞威风的是吧。”  
  
张继科轻车就熟从厨房柜子里拿出一支橙汁拧开，递到许昕嘴边，说：“我这是代表组织来给身体不适的许昕同志送温暖。”  
  
就着这个姿势喝了两口，不屑的哼哼：“都说来给我送温暖，一个带走了几袋子垃圾，一个提来了两袋子食物，这组织也忒小气了点儿。”  
  
“还有谁来过？”张继科拧紧水瓶，放桌上。  
  
“刘燚啊，他跟他男友约会，顺道过来看看我。”许昕将腿朝上缩缩，给坐下的张继科腾出一点儿空间：“走时候让他给我把垃圾都给扔了。”  
  
“刘燚是不是快结婚了，也谈了好几年了吧。”张继科拿起遥控器，切换到体育频道，没有足球比赛，凑合着看看别的。  
  
一阵热潮袭来，空气里Omega浓郁的信息素四散开；许昕将脑袋窝在自己的臂膀里，咬咬唇，抖着声儿说：“没听他提过啊，他应该还是想再拼拼的。”  
  
张继科盯着许昕：“难受？”  
  
眉头微蹙，热潮渐渐自腹腔平复，说：“还好，那么多年，也习惯了，忍忍就过去了。”说着朝他咧嘴一笑：“倒是你，没被我吓着吧。”  
  
“哪儿能啊。”悄悄靠近许昕，拿手拂走额头上的汗珠：“我就当观摩学习好了，以后结婚也好照顾我家那位。”  
  
“就知道不该开那门儿，我在这儿难受的要打滚儿了，你还——”  
  
说时迟那时快，张继科反应极快地抓住朝自己踢来的脚，在对方语噎地注视下，手贴着光滑白皙的脚背，一路向上滑行，轻轻扣住脚踝，唇角勾起一个弧度，将脚放进毛毯之下，掖了掖毛边，盖好。  
  
“——还在这幸灾乐祸。”后半句不细听，几乎没声儿。  
  
张继科叉起一块卤鸡胗，塞进他的嘴里：“我这不给你当牛做马交学费，这不挺公平的，晚上想吃啥，我给你买去。”  
  
许昕摇摇头：“没胃口，啥都不想吃。”下巴冲橙汁点点。  
  
“那就吃面条吧，好消化。”张继科拧开橙汁送嘴边儿，如此说道：“刚好这拍黄瓜没动，还有这两个卤菜，够了。”  
  
许昕哈哈一笑：“还说来观摩学习以后照顾你家那位，你就是这么观摩学习的啊。”  
  
张继科笑着说：“你不一样，你糙，好养。”  
  
“滚啊，就你对我这态度，还让我给你介绍Omega，我连个Beta都不介绍给你。”  
  
“那我没办法了，只能赖着你了，等你什么时候肯为我脱单做贡献，才能放过你。”  
  
“我去，倒八辈子霉了。”又一阵热流袭来，许昕感到身下一片湿意。  
  
平素干爽温暖淡然的信息素此时变得缭绕而诱人，伴随着热潮频率的加速，以倍增的姿态在客厅里释放开来。张继科鼻子内敏感的嗅细胞不免对这既熟悉又陌生的气息感到好奇。他望过去，薄薄的毛毯显示出主人的手此时搭在腹部之上，来回摩挲。走到许昕跟前，凑到耳根处，用力嗅了嗅，又退回，问：“你要不要睡一觉？”  
  
许昕点点头，将手一伸。  
  
“回卧室？”张继科将许昕从毛毯里拉起来，望着湿漉漉的人。  
  
丢个张继科一个背影，朝浴室走去，说：“我要去洗个澡，换身衣服。”  
  
张继科坐下，拿起遥控器，换到电影频道，正在播《洛杉矶之战》，将声音音量调至只剩几格，掏出手机，玩一会儿看一会儿。  
  
洗完澡的许昕套上干净衣服，径直走回卧室，打开空调，钻进被窝里，闭上双眼，不消一会儿就陷入熟睡。再次醒过来的时候太阳已经下山了。许昕下床走出卧室，客厅里，灯火通明，张继科正捧着一碗面条，吸溜到一半儿，听到脚步声，扭过头来：“醒了啊。”  
  
“你怎么还没走啊。”  
  
“得，这球赛才刚开始，我走什么啊？”。  
  
许昕一屁股坐沙发上，张继科端着面搁他眼前，说：“西红柿鸡蛋面，还是你比较喜欢煮凉白开？”  
  
“不你说我糙好养的嘛。”许昕夹一筷子卤牛肉，就着面条送入口中：“中国队进了没？”  
  
“没进也没被进。”张继科答。  
  
两人放下筷子，往大腿一拍，发出哎呀哎呀的哀叹声。  
  
一顿饭就以双方零比零的比分结束了。  
  
许昕拿起手机，打开游戏，问：“你什么时候走啊。”  
  
张继科洗了手从厨房出来：“怎么？”  
  
朝张继科懒懒一笑：“你打的是一次性抑制剂吧，有效期六个小时，马上就到了，你说什么怎么。”  
  
“也对，万一出事儿了，我是负责还是不负责呢？”张继科笑着走向玄关，换上球鞋。  
  
许昕起身，给张继科开门，看着桃花眼，说：“你明天和后头就别来了。”  
  
“怕我真对你做什么啊？”走出大门，问。  
  
“哪儿能啊，”许昕咧嘴笑开，说：“我是怕你忍得住，我忍不住。”  
  
一阵静默填在两人的距离间，久久的，两人什么话都没说，凝视而望，忽然，两人都笑了。  
  
“那就这样，路上小心啊。”  
  
“成，你也照顾好自己。”  
  
许昕点点头，准备关门，听到张继科喊：“许昕！”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“微信聊。”  
  
“快滚！”  
  
嘭的一声，许昕关上大门。  
  
不再控制体内被压抑得几欲崩溃的信息素，湿漉漉的感觉自下体传来，背靠大门，失力地蹲在地上，任凭自己意识模糊；发情期地热潮犹如惊涛骇浪朝他每一寸肌肤席卷而来，让人措手不及。牙关死死咬下几欲吐口而出的呻吟，眉毛难受地纠结在一块儿，面部肌肉扭曲出一个别扭至极的笑容。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

张继科一把拦住不知从哪儿窜出来的方博，钥匙打开宿舍门，问：“干嘛呢，一大清早风风火火的，来我这儿投胎啊。”  
  
“科哥，你行行好啊，球赛马上开始了，借你宿舍电视看看。”贴着门缝，嘴巴一咧，堆出个笑脸，躲过师兄送来的情意绵绵拳，窜进屋里，抓起搁在桌上的遥控器，开机顶盒，开电视，一屁股坐在地上。才问：“你怎么回来了啊。”  
  
“刚去队医那儿按两下子，顺道回来，倒是你怎么跑我房里，你房里电视坏了？”电视上正在转播NBA马刺对活塞的比赛，方博两大眼珠子瞪着一眨不眨，张继科瞅他这样觉得像个二愣子，揉揉他脑袋。  
  
“别提了，提起这个我就来气，你说小胖小雨跟着尚坤尽学些歪门儿邪道，三人跟我借Wii玩儿——”  
  
张继科打开微信，找到许昕，输入：干嘛呢？“就你让许昕给你从香港带回来新买的那个Wii？”  
  
“就那个，他三个跑我屋里让我借他们玩玩儿，我想着兄弟一场也不是什么了不得的玩儿就玩儿呗，就答应了，整好我约人要出门，就让他们自己拿，我就走了。”方博拍拍大腿，一脸的悔不当初：“那三个小子直接就着电视在我屋里玩儿起来了，小胖那力量你也是知道的，遥控器甩起来也没绑绳儿挂他那小胖手上，直接撩到电视上，他那蛮劲儿，我电视机不得废了啊，屏都裂了，碎个大窟窿，碎了吧，还听尚坤的瞎掰叨，拿胶布给粘上，那还能看吗。”  
  
“哈哈哈。”  
  
“你还是不是我哥啊。”方博扭过脑袋，委屈地瞪了笑得满脸花儿的人。  
  
“要不是你时不时能搞点儿幺蛾子出来给哥几个乐乐，我还真不想认你这弟。”张继科刷开微信，许昕还没回他。  
  
方博把屁股挪过去，盯着屏幕：“许昕啊？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“这两天怎么没见着他人啊？”  
  
张继科狐疑地望了方博一眼：“怎么，找他有事儿？”  
  
“没事，就随口问问。”方博转回去看电视，又扭过头，问：“他是不是发情期啊，好像每次发情期的时候他就不见人影。”  
  
“是吧。”张继科没心思理会方博，许昕还是没回他；站起身，走到楼道里，就着昨日的电话号码拨过去，接线声嘟嘟嘟响，就是没人回。冲方博交待道：“你走的时候把门带上啊，我出去有点儿事儿啊。”  
  
“诶。”  
  
刚走出乒羽中心，手机响了，是许昕，他迟疑了一会儿，清清喉咙，才接听：“唷，昕哥，今儿怎么样啊？”  
  
“还能怎么样，就这样呗……”  
  
听这有气无力的声儿，张继科咬咬下唇，两簇眉毛拧在一块儿，轻柔地问：“还难受着呢？”  
  
许昕蜷缩在沙发上，拿着手机的手不自觉地颤抖，吞下难耐的呻吟，抖大的汗珠贴着面颊滚下，留下一行水渍，压着嗓子说：“你这不废话吗，有事儿说事儿啊。”  
  
张继科烦躁地挠挠脑袋，在保安亭处踱着步子，来来回回，半晌，一个念头闪过他脑海，说：“你一会儿给我开门啊。”  
  
“你什么毛病啊，尽挑我落魄的时候，昨天不是说了嘛，别来，我不开——门。”他顿了顿，吞下喉头间几欲出口的难耐，把话说全了。  
  
“挂了啊。”不给许昕机会，张继科主动结束通话，摇手招招，一辆的士停了下来，一下子钻进去。  
  
“到哪儿啊？”司机问。  
  
“地坛医院。”  
  
“得嘞，您把安全带系好嘞。”  
  
直愣愣地盯着断线的手机屏，长吁一气，两手握住手机收到怀里，在沙发上缩成一个球儿，眼神恍惚，盯着没有焦点的天花板，吐出几个字：“真是冤家。”  
  
张继科摸摸自己耳根后边儿的腺体，上边儿包着医疗纱布。小护士将收集有信息素血液试管封好，贴上条形码，说：“三十分钟后取信息素提取物，是要注射剂还是贴片？”  
  
“两种有什么区别吗？”  
  
“注射剂效果更好，贴片发挥实效短，挥发较快，每三小时要换一片儿。注射剂的话有效期是十二小时。”  
  
“那就注射剂吧。”张继科接过护士打好的收费单，抬头问：“这不是抑制剂吧？”  
  
护士白了一眼，不耐烦地说：“你们这群做Alpha的到底有没有关心过自己的Omega啊，抑制剂是发情期激素的分泌，对Omega有着不同程度的生理影响；Alpha信息素提取物制作的注射剂又称安慰剂，在不影响Omega造成生理影响的前提下，舒缓Omega发情期的不适症状，”末了抬头看他一眼，问“找腺体总会吧？”  
  
张继科连忙点点头。  
  
叮咚，叮咚。  
  
许昕是被连续不断的按铃声给吵醒的，发情期不适的症状在第二天尤为明显，咬着唇，打开一条门缝，只有声音传出去：“你怎么还来啊？”  
  
浓郁的Omega气息挑拨着张继科的嗅细胞，不动神色，将门往里推了推，笑着说：“给你送福音来了。”  
  
许昕噗嗤，笑出声儿：“我咋没发现你还有这潜质呢，一宿没见，就成了主的信徒？”  
  
“现代医学的福音，快开门啊，我给你带了安慰剂。”  
  
“安慰剂，谁的安慰剂？”许昕露出两眼珠子，视线落在站在门口张继科的手上。  
  
“开门啊，你的味儿都飘出来了，快让我进去。”  
  
听这话，许昕连忙拉开锁链，打开门，侧身让张继科进来，复又关上门，爬回沙发，将自己蜷缩成一团儿，说：“你从谁那儿弄的安慰剂啊，我可不乱打，省的臭一身。”  
  
桌上还堆着昨天喝完的空橙汁瓶子，张继科摇摇头，将袋子轻轻搁上边儿，跑到厨房拿出一支新的，拧开，凑到许昕嘴边儿：“没人照顾，水都不会喝啦。”  
  
“跑到厨房，多累啊。”许昕咕咚两口，两眼珠子瞅着朔胶袋，食指划拉开袋子。  
  
“真是懒的没边儿了。”拧紧橙汁，将一次性针管和安慰剂从袋子里拿出。  
  
许昕连忙捂住自己的脖子，认真地说：“我不打这玩意儿。”  
  
“这不是抑制剂。”  
  
“我又不傻，我当然知道这不是抑制剂。”  
  
“我要是跟你说这是我的安慰剂，你打不打？”张继科说着，扯开领子，露出包着医用纱布的脖子。  
  
伸出手，碰了碰张继科腺体的位置，疑惑地问：“我听刘燚的男友说抽信息素提取物挺疼的？”  
  
张继科抬手抹去许昕额头上的汗珠：“你有多难受？”  
  
许昕垂眼，扯出一个笑容：“你是问我忍得有多难受，还是发情期症状有多难受？”  
  
“都有。”  
  
凄惨一笑：“难受的要疯了。”  
  
拨开额头上湿漉漉的短发，一双桃花眼紧紧盯着眼前人：“那我可能连你的百分之一都没有，再说我的信息素怎么也比其他人的好些吧，凑合着打一针？”  
  
许昕直愣愣的看着张继科，轻轻地说：“你说你这是干嘛呢。”  
  
张继科柔柔一笑：“不想让你难受呀。”  
  
没再拒绝，许昕转过身子，垂下头颅，露出耳根下方脖子处的腺体。“你打吧，好歹比是方博的强点儿。”  
  
剥开一次性针剂的封装袋，抽入自己的信息素提取物，手指贴住许昕的脖子，指腹下高热的肌肤几乎要把人烫伤，小心翼翼的按了按，寻找着微微隆起的腺体。  
  
许昕反手握住张继科，将其带到腺体上。  
  
“就这儿。”  
  
张继科第一次给人打安慰剂，将针头对准腺体上方的表皮层，刺破，缓缓注入自己的信息素提取物，几乎是立刻，他注意到许昕微微颤抖的身子停下了；抽出针头，一滴细小的血珠漫出伤口，张继向皮肤探出的指尖僵住，转而从袋子里拿起医用棉签，按在上面。“好点儿了？”  
  
许昕皱起鼻子，深吸一口气：“你的味儿都染我身上了，臭死了。”  
  
拿走棉签：“看来好了啊。”  
  
“哪儿好了啊，”许昕软在沙发上，冲张继科懒洋洋一笑：“快去给我下碗面条，早饭和中午饭都没吃呢。”  
  
“你活过来我就遭殃了。”  
  
“我可没让你赶着上门儿被我使唤。”  
  
“是，是我自作自受。”张继科拉起毯子往人身上一扔，没有理会身后许昕骂骂咧咧的声音，径直走进厨房。等他端着面碗从厨房出来的时候，许昕已经窝在沙发上睡着了，无奈的笑笑，将面又倒回锅里。蹲在许昕跟前儿，戳了戳依然汗湿的面颊，掏出手机，找了个最佳角度，按下拍摄按钮。  
  
坐在右侧单椅沙发里，打开微信，才发现一个半小时前方博给自己留言了：我给你把门给带上了，不过我没钥匙，所以没锁。  
  
敲着键盘回：没事儿，没值钱的东西。  
  
不一会儿那边儿就回话：许昕不在，马龙不在，小胖不在，小雨不在，尚坤都不在，你也不在，人都跑哪儿去了，就剩我一人在宿舍抠脚。  
  
张继科抿嘴想了一想，回：你打电话问问不就知道了。  
  
屏幕上弹出一行字：算了，刚好趁着没人，我做一下直播吧。  
  
瞥了一眼在沙发上熟睡的许昕，悄悄靠近，掀开搭在脖子上的毛毯，浓郁的Omega信息素裹挟着自己的Alpha信息素，在空气里纠缠，伸出手，食指轻轻划过针扎的伤口，轻轻一笑，又坐回沙发。拧开橙汁儿，对着嘴咕咚几口。插上耳机，打开直播软件，果然，方博这小子已经红红火火开始了。  
  
“张继科？不在，他不在宿舍，我也不知道他去哪儿了。”  
  
“马龙，马龙也不在，他们今天都不在，小雨小胖都不在，就剩我一人在宿舍。”  
  
“许昕？不是说了吗，不在，许昕也不在宿舍。”  
  
“他们是不是丢下你一个人跑出去玩儿了。不可能的，绝对不会啊，许昕许昕还在发情期呢——”屏幕里的方博立马捂住嘴：“当我什么都没说啊，你们什么都没听到啊。”  
  
留言一排排刷过：好的，我们没有听到方博说今天是许昕的发情期。  
  
“要怎么才能标记许昕？我哪儿知道啊，我又没研究过许昕喜欢什么样的Alpha，这你要问他自己。”  
  
“我求求你们别再刷那句话了啊——方博今天两米八，这是夸我还是骂我啊，我怎么觉得这是损人呢。”  
  
“马龙，想知道马龙的Omega长什么样，我也想知道，不过我连他有没有Omega都不知道，这问题就别再问了啊。”学聪明了的方博不再就队友的问题正面作答。  
  
“张继科是不是跟许昕在一起？这我哪儿知道啊，我是他师弟，我又不是他肚子里的蛔虫。”  
  
一个留言反复刷过屏幕：许昕是个Omega就该回家生孩子，还打什么球，天天跟你们一群Alpha吃住在一起，一点也不知道检点。  
  
张继科没忍住，打开键盘回道：博子，把这人踢了。  
  
方博看着熟悉的名字，诶诶诶的叫：“张继科，张继科，科哥是你吗？”  
  
瞬间被刷屏：啊啊啊啊，继科哥哥来啦。  
  
按着屏幕回：那人给哥踢了没啊。  
  
“踢了踢了。”  
  
屏幕上又是一排留言划过：继科哥哥好苏，我的嫁。  
  
被抢了风头的方博哈哈一笑，冲着镜头问：“科哥，你在哪儿呢？”  
  
张继科想了想，回：在朋友家，走了啊。  
  
关掉直播，将手机放桌上，对准垃圾桶，把茶几上的垃圾扫进去，将垃圾袋打成结，抬眼就看到许昕睁眼幽幽地望着自己。“睡够了？”  
  
许昕点点头：“怎么也不开灯啊。”  
  
张继科起身按下墙上的开关，明晃晃的大灯点亮整个屋子，刺的两人俱是眯眼。“还吃面不，搁锅里那么久，可能糊了。”  
  
“我对吃的不挑。”  
  
端着热好的面条出来，往桌上一搁，一人捧起一个面碗，问：“马龙没给你电话啊？”  
  
“你以为都跟你似得啊，马龙从来不在发情期骚扰我。”吸溜一口面条，没费什么劲儿就一口吞下了。  
  
“我要骚扰你，还用等你发情期啊。”  
  
许昕切的嗤之以鼻：“说的跟个你平时没干一样。”  
  
张继科吞了一口面，没接话。转而说：“今天晚上睡前你再打一支安慰剂，明天就结束了吧。”  
  
许昕点点头：“差不多，过完明天基本上就算结束了。”  
  
“自己能打吗？”  
  
“应该吧，不过还是那句话，你的抑制剂只有六小时，吃完这碗面，我就不能再留你了。”  
  
“明白。”  
  
洗过澡后，注射了第二支安慰剂的许昕顿时舒爽许多，爬到床上，拿起手机进入微博。系统提示有一条好友微博更新信息，点进去一看，原来是张继科在煮面的时候发了一条微博，没有配文，只有一口锅，以及锅里的面条。  
  
想了想，手指在屏幕上飞着，按下转发键。  
  
@许昕：下次记得带点儿卤鸡胗和卤牛肉，我喜欢。  
  
躺床上的张继科看到转发哈哈一笑，输入几句话，转发。  
  
@张继科：还要带上拍黄瓜。@许昕：下次记得带点儿卤鸡胗和卤牛肉，我喜欢。  
  
正在翻看微博的方博默默关掉手机，慌张的眼神中透着一丝兴奋。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

十几双眼睛盯着许昕，探究的眼神或露骨或隐晦；咬咬唇，将东西搁在休息区凳子上，掏出水瓶，走到正在做基础拉伸的人身旁，蹲在一边儿，满意地瞧见那张脸在看到他时露出惊慌失措的表情，说：“能耐啊你。”  
  
方博撑起手肘想爬起来，体能教练扯住他的脚，冲许昕露出一个笑容，拽回去：“没完事儿呢，往哪儿跑。”  
  
“昕哥，我错了，我真的错了。”方博趴在地上，奈何体能教练不肯放过他，哭丧着一张脸，巴巴望着周边一圈儿看戏的人。  
  
“你错哪儿了？”一巴掌呼在方博脑袋上：“说说。”  
  
抱着脑袋，说：“我错不该把你的发情期告诉全国人民。”  
  
“自我总结错误倒是挺利索的啊，说话的时候怎么就没想着要过过脑子呢。”  
  
“可这也不能全赖我啊，是您自个儿跑去转科哥的微博，我又没逼您。”方博赶紧捂上脑袋，躲开许昕，继续说：“再说了，我直播的时候科哥可是看着的，他是知道这事儿的，您要怼我没意见，可别落下他。”  
  
“哟呵，”一巴掌一巴掌落在方博的脑袋上：“嘴皮子还蛮利索的嘛，知道推卸责任嘛，千错外错我的错，你科哥的错，你就是没错是吧。”  
  
“我错了，我真错了，昕哥，你和科哥都没错，全是我的错，看着那么多人围观我的脸也丢尽了的份儿上，您就别跟我计较了，我给你——我直播给你说好话。”方博仰起脑袋，看着蹲着的许昕。  
  
“还直播，平时在队里面嘴贱大家忍忍就算了。”  
  
方博嘿嘿一笑，堆出个花儿：“我这还不是为乒乓球三创事业做贡献嘛。”  
  
许昕切一声，就地躺在方博隔壁，讪笑道：“你这是被乒乓球耽误了当网红啊。”  
  
“你就别损我了，这样，训练结束我自动加罚一万米，当给你赔礼道歉。”体能教练走到许昕跟前儿，方博坐起：“你看怎么样。”  
  
配合得将腿抬起，说：“一顿饭。”  
  
方博咬咬下嘴唇，思索了一会儿，拍腿应道：“成，一顿饭就一顿饭！”  
  
“加上上次，那就是两顿了啊。”教练拉起他的腿，堪堪向前，压到脑袋上。  
  
方博看着许昕几欲被对折的大腿，不由得感叹道：“昕哥，做你的Alpha一定很幸福，至少，在床上很幸福。”  
  
许昕侧腰爬起身，一条腿被体能教练扯回去：“拉伸才开始，往哪儿跑。”只能眼巴巴的目送方博敞着嗓子哈哈哈跑远。  
  
看着方博从自己身边儿跑过，马龙笑了笑，走过去，抓起许昕的脚踝，说：“我来给大昕做拉伸吧。”  
  
体能教练瞧瞧已然空空的手，笑笑，朝别处走去。  
  
“刚怎么没瞧见你。”将两手伸直，贴着地板举到上方。  
  
马龙拍拍许昕颧骨，握住小腿肚子绕圈松胯：“刚在挡板下边儿躺着呢，倒是你什么时候跟继科在一起了，连我这个做师兄的都不知道。”  
  
“你怎么也信网上那些个乱七八糟的，我要跟谁在一块儿能不告诉你嘛。”  
  
“逗你呢。”  
  
抬眼瞥了一眼马龙，蹬蹬腿示意不要停下来，马龙马上捏着他的腿继续拉伸。  
  
“大昕，继科来了。”马龙拍拍他屁股。  
  
许昕弓起身，张继科脚踏一双荧光小蓝鞋，低着脑袋，晃到两人跟前，露出一个笑脸：“太刺激了。”  
  
“你干什么受刺激了？”许昕咧嘴问。  
  
张继科躺倒在地上：“你科哥刚刚干了件大事儿。”  
  
马龙也来了兴趣，放开拉伸的差不多的许昕，一屁股坐下：“说说。”  
  
侧过身子，眼神儿在马龙和许昕之间瞟，说：“我让刘燚男朋友给方博他女朋友送了九十九朵红玫瑰。”  
  
许昕和马龙哈哈哈笑起来，说：“的确是件大事儿，可我怎么没瞧明白你是想整刘燚他男朋友还是整方博啊。”  
  
“这事儿刘燚必须得知道啊，没他首肯这事儿办不成。”张继科拉起躺地上的许昕和马龙，冲着许昕说：“等着吧，方博那小子，敢惹咱俩，真可爱。”  
  
“谁可爱？”窜过来的樊振东乐呵呵地问：“我吗？”  
  
三人齐齐点头：“对对对，你可爱，小胖世界第一可爱。”  
  
“昕哥，咱们俩练练吧，好久没配双打。”樊振东说的是即将举行的成都公开赛。  
  
“成，”许昕指着马龙和张继科，笑着说：“你们俩也好好练练默契吧，虽然这东西你们好像没有。”  
  
张继科乐呵呵一笑：“我跟龙靠单打能力就能灭你俩。”  
  
“哟呵，嚣张嘛，小胖我们俩应该怎么回啊？”许昕抱臂，下巴冲樊振东扬扬。  
  
樊振东扬起小圆脸，说：“赢了你俩，昕哥就是我的啦。”  
  
马龙和张继科俱是一愣。  
  
“瞎说什么呢。”捏捏小胖肉呼呼的小脸儿，两人朝球台走去：“小胖你变了啊，变得不乖了。”  
  
樊振东觉得很委屈，说：“不你让我挑衅他们的嘛。”  
  
“那也没让你把你的双打搭档当枪使啊。”从盆里掂量出两球，一个塞进口袋里，一个放手上。  
  
“也没别的枪好使啊。”樊振东小声嘟囔，手掌擦擦桌上球台，摆好姿势，准备接球。  
  
张继科还真言语中了，和马龙凭借着出色的个人能力，击败许昕樊振东，获得公开赛男双冠军。  
  
朝周围跟自己打招呼的人随意点点头，十米开外的人低着脑袋，颠颠肩包，加快步伐，小跑追了上去。  
  
“许昕。”  
  
“许昕！”  
  
许昕回过头：“没多聊一会儿？”  
  
“跟他们有什么好聊的。”视线下落：“还以为你低着脑袋干嘛呢，系裤腰带啊？”  
  
“嗯……”一双手捏着绳子的两端，来回折腾，骨骼分明的手指攫住黑色细长的腰绳，打成结，绕一圈想捏个蝴蝶结，松开了。  
  
“小胖没等你？”  
  
“他被抽中尿检，这会儿应该在休息区灌水。”自己的手被张继科拉开，许昕睁着眼，看着对方低垂的面颊，一个笑浮出面容。  
  
张继科拉住裤腰绳，三两下，窜成结，绑好，抬眼望，也笑了：“没事了啊。”  
  
“我能有啥事儿。”  
  
“那可不，你谁啊，是吧。”说着撞撞许昕肩。  
  
“感情你以为我是那么小心眼儿的人啊。”  
  
“咱昕哥哪儿是那种人啊，队内谁不知道咱昕哥人缘好，性格好，活泼开朗大方，招人喜欢啊。”  
  
许昕扭头哈哈一笑：“怪不得都说你张继科是行走的荷尔蒙，你真是情话张口就来啊，就你这种撩法，要人女孩儿早扑你怀里了。”  
  
“那撩到你了吗？”  
  
许昕抿嘴轻轻一笑，好一会儿才问：“招你喜欢了吗？”  
  
桃花眼满含笑意，舔舔嘴唇。  
  
许昕也不说话，殷红的信子从两排牙扫过，捻了一下嘴角。  
  
张继科隐去笑容，上前一步，抬起手，指腹从舌尖捻过的嘴角堪堪划过，在对方的审视下，凑到耳根处。  
  
熟悉的信息素施施然越过肌肤，飘进鼻腔内。微微张开的嘴唇顿了顿，复又闭起，脚后跟后退一步，指腹在唇角晕了一圈儿，笑笑。  
  
吐出一个字：“招。”  
  
两双眼珠子就这么直直看着彼此，直到忍俊不禁，一起哈哈笑出声。  
  
“要不，我们去等等小胖？”许昕问。  
  
“等啥，不等了，他自己能找着出来的路。”余光瞟向两人比肩的下方，几根手指动了动，轻轻碰了碰身旁人的指尖，撤开。  
  
许昕抿住的嘴唇挂起一道弧，说：“好，那就不等了。”  
  
“终于来啦，小胖呢？”秦志戬冲着爬上大巴车的两人问。  
  
“抽中尿检在喝水。”  
  
“你们也不等等他。”  
  
“老肖在那儿陪着呢。”张继科拉起正睡得酣畅的方博：“听哥的话，去后边儿坐。”  
  
“凭啥啊——”方博睁开眼，后半句话吞到肚里，麻利地抱起自己的包，把自己的位置让出来，走到后一排马龙的身边儿坐下，小声抱怨：“这两个地头蛇整天打压我等无辜良民。”  
  
“他们是地头蛇我是什么？”马龙问。  
  
方博不甘地瞅瞅马龙，说：“你是给他们提供黑社会保护伞的强龙。”  
  
马龙哈哈一笑，阖上眼，脑袋朝后头一仰，不再说话。  
  
秦志戬点点人数，正巧肖战领着小胖上车，吆喝道：“人都来齐了吧。”  
  
樊振东望着坐在车上的人，说：“科哥昕哥龙队你们都不等我，全先跑了，丢我一个人在那儿。”  
  
方博立马哈哈：“你和老肖两人加起来一万瓦电灯泡了，他俩能让你们杵在中间？”  
  
马龙睁开眼，不可思议地望望方博：“睡觉不好嘛？”  
  
“方博你真可爱。”许昕说。  
  
“敢惹咱俩。”张继科说。  
  
“快给你女朋友打电话吧。”马龙补充道。  
  
意识到什么的方博慌慌张张掏出手机，电话刚通，一阵女声吼叫的声儿传来：“方博你送我的九十九朵玫瑰收到了啊你能耐啊，什么叫做你粗壮的小胖手抓住了我的心，什么叫你结实肥胖的大腿安定我的下半身——你他妈是想分手吗——”  
  
“不不不，你听我说，你听我说——”  
  
方博解释的声音淹没在国乒队哈哈哈的笑声里，显得既苍白又无力。  
  
许昕望着张继科，说：“你真这么做了啊。”  
  
点点头，笑着说：“诗还是我写的呢。”  
  
“你能啊，要方博他女朋友真闹分手怎么办？”  
  
“我是这种人嘛，”张继科说：“还有九十九朵玫瑰在路上呢，以我的名义，给她道歉的。”  
  
“还差不多。”许昕在位置上扭了扭，笑着说：“就给他免一顿饭吧。”  
  
“你这是替我还债呢。”  
  
葱白的指尖从浅棕色的手背掠过：“必须的。”  
  
张继科笑笑：“这么大的恩情看来只能以身相许才能报答了。”  
  
“呵胃口大嘛，你这所有迷妹的国民老公连我也不放过啊。”  
  
“你都说了是国民老公，哪儿能落了昕哥你啊。”  
  
许昕抿嘴一笑，眼珠子瞅着他，说：“我可没有和人分享老公的癖好。”  
  
张继科看着他：“整好，我这人最不会的就是一心二用。”  
  
许昕拍拍他的脸，评价道：“真能变着法夸自己。”  
  
“好马配好鞍。”张继科眨眨眼，如此说。  
  
“大昕，头发。”马龙将浴巾一扔，不偏不倚正巧落在许昕的头上。  
  
“嗯。”糊着脑袋乱揉两把，随性一扑，趴在了床上。  
  
“赶紧擦了啊，要不然第二天起来脑袋够你疼的。”  
  
“知道了。”长手一伸，够到床头柜摸过正在充电的手机，迅速解锁，打开微博。  
  
交待完毕的马龙嘭的关上浴室的门，没过多久，传来哗啦啦的水声。  
  
毛巾铺在脑袋上，许昕稍稍往里收了下颌骨，发亮的屏幕映射在眼珠子上发亮，从上到下匆匆略略而过，手指点开提示更新的好友圈。  
  
原来，张继科转发了一条汽车微博，配图是一辆BMW。  
  
似是漏掉了一般，他并没有艾特自己，只有名字在上。  
  
张继科：许昕//@全球汽车通缉：挚爱  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑，回了句：什么意思？？？  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

周雨拧开水瓶往嘴里咕隆灌了几口，手背掠过嘴角的水渍，跟出现在眼前的人打招呼道：“科哥你怎么来了？”  
  
将将结束几轮大型赛事，除却几名主力选手，乒羽中心乒乓球训练馆寥无几人；张继科冲周雨一笑，眼睛瞅了瞅球台上的人，一屁股坐在教练椅上，说：“顺道过来看看，放假你怎么也跑这儿，没出去玩儿？”  
  
“诶，别提了，”两大眼珠子朝着偌大的场子巡视一圈儿，说道：“老马把我给叫回来了，自己跟师娘吵架住在宿舍没地儿去也没事儿干就把我给拉回来，说是给我加课，谁不晓得他是闲的发慌了。”  
  
“方博坤子他们都不在啊？”  
  
周雨哈哈哈，说：“方博不坐飞机去他女朋友那儿了嘛，上门赔礼道歉去了，估计等他回来我们又能看到他脸上两大嘴巴子印。”  
  
“他女朋友那么火爆，上次来没看出来啊。”  
  
“他就好这口儿，一个愿打一个愿挨，要不然你看他整天招昕哥干嘛，就为了听两句骂，解解馋。”  
  
张继科点点头：“都说我们肖门是日天日地，他倒好，直接不要命。”  
  
“不跟你说了，老马回来了，要见着我跟你闲聊，一万米又少不了了。”周雨冲跟自己点点头的张继科摆摆手，跑去练球了。  
  
樊振东转身捡起地上的球，冲朝自己点头的人露出一个笑，回到球台前：“昕哥，科哥来了。”  
  
“来了就来了呗，打完这局再说。”  
  
“就把科哥晾那儿啊？”  
  
“你不经常见你科哥嘛。”接过小胖扔过来的球儿，放手心里颠两下。  
  
“我这还不是怕科哥回头对你有意见嘛，毕竟肯定不是来看我的啊。”说完，小胖嘿嘿一笑。  
  
许昕眨巴眼睛，认真审视樊振东一番：“嘿，小胖，我怎么就没发现你原来是这样啊，长大后越来越不乖了啊。”  
  
“不都你跟科哥教我的嘛。”捏着手里的小白球，高抛，发球。  
  
“怎么休息日还过来啊？”接过张继科拧开递来的水，张口喝了几大口，舒服得长叹一口气。  
  
拿起毛巾擦擦眼前人滴着水的下巴，笑着说：“没事儿做反正，就过来瞧瞧。”  
  
“你真是无聊呵，放假了还来。”  
  
“能无聊到哪儿去，你不还在这儿嘛。”张继科笑呵呵说。  
  
许昕笑笑，问：“你知道张超要结婚了嘛？”  
  
“听说他要结婚，还真要结了啊。”接过许昕手里的水，拧紧搁地上，把人拉椅子上坐下：“上次他不还说不打算那么早结婚嘛？”  
  
“可有时候该负的责任还是得负是吧。”  
  
张继科听这话里有话，眉毛一挑：“有了？”  
  
许昕点点头，说：“不过也不是坏事儿，我听他那意思是那会儿也正好迷茫着，女朋友凑巧怀孕了，一下子突然明白过来前面的路该怎么走了，就求婚了。”  
  
“Omega命中率高吗？”张继科看着许昕，视线不自觉地落在眼前人肚子上。  
  
许昕笑笑：“怎么问这问题？”手不动神色移到腹部上，挡着。  
  
“也就好奇。”  
  
许昕两腿一岔，瘫在椅子上，撑着脑袋看着他，说：“这么说吧，要看Alpha的精子质量，精子质量越高，Omega发情期命中率就越高，就那么简单，”眉毛一挑：“怎么，那么多年，就没跟人试过？”  
  
“谈是谈过一次，”张继科也抱臂看向许昕，舔舔唇，说：“试嘛，还真缺点儿实战经验。”  
  
“呦呵，都传你日天日地，可看来咱科哥还挺纯情的嘛。”  
  
“说的昕哥你跟试过一样。”  
  
许昕乐着张笑脸儿，没回他话。  
  
张继科看着笑得一脸淡然的许昕，面上笑容似是有些挂不住，张了张嘴，登时明白自己被摆了一道，捏住对方下巴：“以前我既往不咎，以后嘛……”  
  
许昕轻轻踢了对方一脚，眉毛挑起：“你谁啊，还既往不咎，还以后，以后你想怎么着。”  
  
张继科晃晃眼前人下巴，放开：“以后你就知道。”  
  
樊振东耷拉着一张小圆脸，手里捧着自己的水瓶子走过来。  
  
“怎么了，谁惹咱宇宙第一可爱小胖了？”许昕坐起腰，问。  
  
“没了。”  
  
“什么没了。”张继科伸手揉揉小胖的脑袋。  
  
“哎……”樊振东长叹一气，说：“我刚刚去小卖部想买点儿糖吃，小卖部没开门儿，可馋死我了，都忍几月没吃糖了，你看，”原地转了个圈儿：“我是不是瘦了点儿。”  
  
许昕咳咳两声，说：“小胖，不是你昕哥说你，不吃糖是减不了肥的，你得学你科哥，不吃肉才行。”  
  
“以后跟着我吃素啊。”张继科冲小胖扬扬下巴，笑呵呵地看着樊振东的脸立马变了色，赶紧哄道：“吃吃吃，该吃肉吃肉。”  
  
“你科哥口袋里有糖，让他给你。”赶忙将手伸进张继科裤兜里，左边儿掏掏，又伸进右边儿掏掏，摸出一盒薄荷糖，倒出三粒丢到自己嘴里，剩下丢给小胖。  
  
小胖也不客气，就着剩下的全送自己口里了，指着许昕的肚子说：“昕哥你还好意思说我，你自己肚子上不也有一圈软软肉吗。”  
  
“你昕哥是Omega，那圈软软肉是皮下脂肪，将来怀宝宝用的。”不死心地抖抖空了的糖果盒，全被小胖吃了。“你一颗都没留我啊。”  
  
樊振东挠挠脑袋，不好意思咧嘴一笑，蹲在许昕面前，戳了戳软软肉的地方。“昕哥以后这儿会有孩子啊？”  
  
张继科也蹲了下来，也戳戳，点点头：“嗯。”  
  
“会是谁的呢？”樊振东好奇地问。  
  
“行了啊，你们两个，蹲这儿研究我肚皮，不如研究研究怎么打球，真无聊。”许昕白了一眼，蹬腿从椅子上站起来，朝更衣室走去。  
  
“我是不是说错了什么？”樊振东看着许昕的背影，委屈地问张继科。  
  
“没，是你科哥错了。”  
  
提起落在地上的水壶，三两步追到外头空无一人的走廊，人正坐在椅子上，一双修长的手在手机屏幕上划拉划拉地飞快，撮着嘴里的三颗糖，头也没抬，说：“超今天早上来把你的邀请函搁我这儿了，在我包里，一会儿跟我去拿。”  
  
“成，马龙今天怎么不在？”  
  
“他请马龙当伴郎呢，今天好像是跟他们去看看场子，准备准备吧，”许昕抬头看着张继科，笑着说：“结婚不都得提前排练一下嘛。”  
  
“你颢哥去年结的婚是吧。”张继科问。  
  
“对啊，我记得好像你没去？”  
  
“我又没收到请帖我过去干嘛，不过份子钱我还是托老肖带去了。”张继科抱着许昕的水瓶，坐了下来，说：“对了，颢哥好像挺喜欢你的啊。”  
  
许昕扬扬下巴，说：“这话怎么说的呢，我都招你喜欢了，颢哥毕竟是我哥，能不喜欢我嘛。”  
  
“颢哥是你哥，所以喜欢你；马龙是你师兄，所以喜欢你；你这么招我喜欢，那我是你什么？”张继科问。  
  
一双桃花运似笑非笑看着他。许昕抿起嘴角，脖子一歪，笑着说：“你嘛——自己想去。”  
  
张继科轻轻一笑没说话，摸出口袋里的糖盒，想起糖都被小胖吃光了，朝着对面的垃圾桶，随手一扔，命中目标。  
  
余光瞥了一眼，舔舔唇，问：“想吃糖？”  
  
“还哪儿来的糖，都被小胖吃完了。”  
  
“这不还有三颗嘛。”  
  
看过去，许昕笑着伸出舌头，三颗青绿色的糖粒躺在软化湿润的肉色舌垫上，复又缩回去。  
  
眨眨眼，笑着问：“吃不吃？”  
  
张继科擒起一抹笑，捏住许昕的下巴，两片嘴唇堪堪靠着，舌尖顺着微微张开的牙缝钻进去，灵活的舌叶卷起一颗糖，指腹揉揉丰满的下唇，吞了一口好看的唇色，才退出了口腔。  
  
温热的气息喷出，许昕喘着气儿，轻轻地问：“吃到了吗？”  
  
“吃到了。”  
  
“甜吗？”  
  
“甜。”  
  
两人相视一笑。  
  
周雨和樊振东出来的时候见着的就是这么一副情景，张继科和许昕看着对方不知道傻乐什么。  
  
两人乐呵呵走上前去，打个招呼：“还以为你们走了呢。”  
  
“这不还没呢。”张继科笑着说。  
  
周雨望望空无一人的走廊，又望望张继科和许昕：“不是，这里有什么好呆的，你们刚干嘛呢？”  
  
“吃糖。”两人异口同声的回答。  
  
食指冲着樊振东点点：“没看出来啊，小胖，还学会撒谎了，科哥我也要吃糖。”  
  
张继科摸摸两裤兜子，把内衬都掏出来了：“真全被他吃了。”  
  
“你科哥没有，我有，你要吗？”说着，许昕伸出舌头，上面有两粒青绿色小糖。  
  
“我才不要吃昕哥你的口水。”周雨嫌弃地皱起眉头。  
  
樊振东两圆眼珠子突然瞪圆，看看许昕，又瞧瞧张继科，最后停留在许昕殷红湿润的唇上，脸在周雨的惊呼下刷地红成一片。  
  
张继科和许昕两人相视一望，哈哈大笑起来。  
  
周雨摸摸自己的脑袋，不明不白的被樊振东拖走。  
  
许昕摸摸快要笑出来的眼泪珠子，划开不停作响的手机：“颢哥，好，没问题，好嘞，嫂子也在是吧，好好好，没问题，一定去。”  
  
挂断电话，塞进兜里：“颢哥晚上请吃饭，你跟我一块儿去？”  
  
“成啊，反正我也没事儿做。”  
  
“你开车我开车？”  
  
“开你的车吧。”拿起水壶，并肩同许昕一起去更衣室。  
  
“颢哥！”许昕一把抱住打开包间的人，冲着身后的女人喊道：“好久不见啊，嫂子真是越来越漂亮了。”  
  
“就你嘴甜，还以为你忘了嫂子呢，几次给你发信息都不回我。”女人热络地捏捏许昕的脸，才注意到后边儿跟着一个人：“呀，这不继科吗，老吴你让让啊，让小昕和继科进来。”  
  
“有吗，我怎么没看到呢。”许昕拉着张继科进来，坐了下来。  
  
“你颢哥还嫌我老问东问西，我想也是，你也不是小孩子了，也有自己的世界。”  
  
吴颢夹起一筷子菜搁许昕碗里：“别听你嫂子瞎说，是不是瘦了点儿啊，他们是不是又让你瞎减肥了，马龙那小子没为你说话？”  
  
“哪儿有瘦啊，就在里约那会儿瘦了，那边没吃的。”  
  
“我听你感冒了，感冒好全了没啊？”女人问。  
  
“不止我一人感冒，继科马龙小胖不都感冒了嘛。”许昕望望桌上的菜，吴颢立马拿起菜单递过去：“还想吃什么，点。”  
  
“来个拍黄瓜吧。”许昕笑着说：“其他菜就够了。”  
  
吴颢的眼神儿落在张继科身上，瞧了瞧，把菜单塞自己老婆手里：“叫服务员来盘拍黄瓜。”复又看着张继科：“腰还没啊？”  
  
“还没好利索。”张继科笑着说。  
  
“方博那小子现在也能挑大梁了，山东队有他你就甭操心，我看他训练状态还不错。”吴颢拿起红酒给张继科倒了一杯，又给许昕倒了一杯。“上海队今年有拿团体冠军呀，小昕不错。”  
  
“那必须的啊。”许昕问：“对了，张超要结婚了，收到请帖没？”  
  
“收到了，这不我俩正好没事就提前过来，打算明天过去看看能不能帮上什么忙。”吴颢夹起一筷子小黄牛肉搁许昕碗里，问：“你也单了够久了啊，要不要哥给你介绍几个Alpha挑挑。”  
  
小黄牛肉的辣椒呛进嗓子眼儿，眼泪泛上眼眶，慌乱中抓起的酒杯被身旁人夺走，就着递上来的水瓶咕噜了几口，才好受点儿：“颢哥你怎么也跟马龙一样啊，教练生活还不满足你，还想拓展相亲领域啊。”  
  
张继科拍拍许昕的背，再次把水送到辣得红艳艳的嘴唇边儿，见人咕隆喝了几口才拧紧，搁桌上。  
  
“好好好，我不提了不提了。”吴颢轻轻一笑，拿起酒杯看着张继科，张继科连忙拿起碰杯，说：“许昕闹着呢。”  
  
“再闹不也得受着啊。”张继科看着和吴颢老婆聊得正欢的许昕，笑着说。  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

“哎哟呵，肖指导的徒弟怎么也跑来啦？”  
  
张继科回头看，新郎官儿张超一身黑色西服打扮，不长的头发被发蜡固定，梳理成时尚帅气的模样，面上还有淡淡的妆容，靠在门框上，手捧着一把花生，吃着，看不出丝毫紧张。他冲人笑笑，手插口袋，走上前，说：“来观摩观摩。”  
  
“这是有点儿想法了？”  
  
“光我有点儿想法不行，还得别人也有想法才成，你说是吧，超哥。”顺手从张超手里拿了一颗花生剥开，吞进嘴里。  
  
“你就穿这身儿衣服参加我婚礼啊，”张超意有所指，嫌弃的眼神儿从亮色小蓝鞋一眼扫到蓝色T恤：“诚心来捣乱的是吧？”  
  
“超哥，继科穿着小蓝鞋来已经是最大诚意了。”许昕从张超身后蹦出来，笑着朝张继科眨眨眼，就这张超的手剥花生：“那可是他的最爱啊。”  
  
“诶，你小子，花生壳怎么往我手上吐。”张超拍拍手，把花生壳扔垃圾桶里，始作俑者已经跑到张继科身旁去了。揶揄道：“最爱赶不上挚爱是吧。”  
  
语气里玩笑的成分过重，许昕听了也不恼，搭着张继科的肩，抖抖手里的花生，呵呵一笑：“超哥，不是我说你，不过洞房花烛夜就被嫂子踹下床是不是不大好来着？”  
  
“你这是要骑到你哥头上来啊？”  
  
“我哪儿敢啊，”话锋一转：“我不敢，可嫂子不一定不敢嘛，你说要是嫂子知道你藏的那点儿私房钱——”  
  
“得得得，我怕了你了，真不懂吴颢和马龙怎么就把你给供着，”张超拍拍裤子：“我找马龙去，马龙那小子在哪儿来着？”  
  
“客厅跟老秦在一块儿坐着看电视呢。”许昕说。  
  
“你两个小子啊，等会儿去迎亲的时候一块儿去啊。”张超指着张继科：“特别是你啊，张继科，最近国民老公，说不定能少给姑奶奶们塞两个红包。”  
  
“成，没问题。”张继科笑着答应下。  
  
张超前脚走，后脚许昕就抱怨道：“你怎么就穿这身儿来我超哥的婚礼啊？”  
  
许昕一身半休闲半正式的打扮，再看看自己，T恤休闲裤小蓝鞋，好像是有点儿不符合婚礼这个主题：“可我又不是新郎，又不是伴郎兄弟团的，只是吃个酒席；再说，要是打扮的太帅，抢了你超哥的风头，那不就喧宾夺主了。”  
  
“还行，脸还是帅的，这张脸应该还能唬唬人。”许昕拍拍张继科的脸，笑着下结论。“王皓结婚那会儿是你去迎亲的吧。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
许昕笑笑：“我们秦门结婚比较闹腾啊，待会儿叫你做什么你就做什么，我一个Omega她们也不会闹我，但你一个Alpha她们不可能放过的。”  
  
“那要她们让我一人亲一口，我也照办？”  
  
“那也得照办！”许昕说的理所当然一样。  
  
嘿，大方嘛，张继科眉头挑起：“你不吃醋啊？”  
  
“你是我谁啊，我吃哪里飞来的醋。”  
  
“我是你谁，你不知道？”张继科就着这个站姿往前进一步，将人逼到墙角跟，许昕笑得一脸春风。  
  
“不知道。”  
  
两眼睛满含笑意，可偏偏语气骄纵，怎么听怎么看，张继科都觉得挑衅的意味十分浓厚；人已经被他抵在墙上了，该怎么着全凭他意愿。  
  
鼻子嗅着许昕身上舒爽淡然的信息素，缓缓朝耳根处靠近，让Omega的味道包裹所有嗅细胞，直到鼻头在对方躲闪的颤笑之下贴在了腺体之上：“不知道，那我教教你？”  
  
许昕但笑不语。  
  
“大昕啊，你过来一下！”  
  
“来了！”  
  
张继科被推得踉跄一步，人已经迈着长腿出了房门，只得摸摸鼻子，笑笑，也跟了上去。  
  
客厅里乌央央站的都是人，兄弟团一排站齐了，马龙穿着打了领结的西装，一头新修短的头发，人显得格外精神，他一招手，许昕就跑跟前儿：“来，让摄影师给我们合影一张。”  
  
“成。”左转转，右看看，喊道：“老秦，快来，一起拍个照。”  
  
“都你们一群孩子，我凑什么热闹。”  
  
“来吧老秦！”张超咋呼呼跟着喊道。最后还是许昕出招将秦志戬拉过来，拍了一张大合影。张继科在人群外头看着，许昕窜来窜去，时不时跟马龙说几句，又跟吴颢聊几句，再去调侃一下张超，气氛活跃热络，一派欢天喜地的景象。  
  
“时间快到了啊，迎亲的人员赶紧下去，快快快，许昕你开车还是我开车啊？”吴颢扭头，身后跟着许昕和张继科。  
  
“你开车，咦，我车钥匙呢？”裤兜里只有钱包一个。  
  
张继科从兜里掏出车钥匙丢给吴颢：“给。”  
  
“我车钥匙又让你给捡到了啊。”许昕一副没心没肺的模样，乐呵呵的说：“还好你捡着了，要不然还不知道哪里临时弄乘车呢。”  
  
“你说你怎么就没把自己给弄丢了呢。”后边人推着张继科，他扶着许昕的腰，一群人鱼贯涌出张超的家。  
  
许昕扭过头：“哪儿能啊，这不还有科哥你在后头兜着嘛，怎么也丢不着啊。”  
  
这话听得舒坦：“要我哪天不在呢。”  
  
“你不还有对隐形的小翅膀吗，”许昕意有所指的点点他的背：“飞过来。”  
  
马龙听了哈哈一笑：“那大昕是不是得唱隐形的翅膀才能召唤你啊。”  
  
“来一段儿听听看。”  
  
“滚啊，张继科，”又埋怨道：“马龙你怎么回事儿，我才是你师弟。”  
  
电梯来了，一拨人推搡着涌进去。  
  
女方不是北京本地人，车队沿着四环绕一圈儿，再进三环，不能太早也不能太晚，掐着点儿，一排扎了小花儿的车队浩浩汤汤停在喜来登酒店门口，张超拿着手捧花，在兄弟的簇拥下，直奔新娘房。  
  
张超交代，要是姑奶奶们实在不开门，那就放张继科。  
  
“开门开门！”一帮Alpha站在门口喊门声儿震天响，隔壁房的也跑出来看热闹，许昕掏出袋子里的喜糖，给每人发一包，权当是给带来的不便赔个礼。  
  
里头的姑奶奶们应声道：“要开门，得先给姐妹们送个见面礼，不多不少，一人一个大红包，六个人，六六大顺。”  
  
“红包红包！”张超接过兄弟团递过来的六个红包，从门缝塞进去：“红包包了，里面的姐姐妹妹给我把门儿开开吧！”  
  
“这还是见面礼呢，娶新娘可以啊，要开门，没问题啊，那还得给我们意思意思！六个大红包！”  
  
说着的功夫，张超已经拿着六个红包塞过去了：“各位大美女，现在能开门儿了嘛，我娶老婆等不及啊！”  
  
门里应道：“我们也等不及啊，九千九百九十九，长长久久！”  
  
九千九百九十九可不是个小数字啊，张超琢磨了下，喊道：“要不我给各位大美女唱首歌儿怎么样？”  
  
“你想唱，我们不拦着，红包还是不能少的！”  
  
张继科站在许昕旁边儿，乐得见张超吃瘪的模样，没想人见着张继科两眼直放光，招招手：“这可不止九千九百九十九，继科，过来！”  
  
许昕径直忽略张继科探究的眼神儿，将人一把推到马龙身旁，将两人放一块儿说：“超哥，这两个国民老公绝对收拾的了那一帮姑奶奶。”  
  
张超瞥他一眼，一把抓住“整好，三剑客，那群姑奶奶里还有一个Alpha呢。”  
  
“不带你这么玩儿啊！”  
  
“我这辈子就娶这一次老婆，把你们三儿豁出去我做也就做了，”张超拍着门喊道：“各位姐姐妹妹，张继科马龙和许昕在这儿呢！”  
  
屋里传来一阵尖叫，没一会儿又安静了，一个声儿问道：“你说在就在啊，凭什么我们信你啊！”  
  
“我让他们一人给你们喊一段话，你们听着啊！”张超转过身，拱手作揖：“三位爷，就帮帮我啊！”  
  
“刚刚不还牛着嘛，说什么把我们三儿豁出去是吧？”许昕两手抱臂，眉头挑挑。  
  
张继科点点头：“那这忙我们还真不好帮。”  
  
“怎么也得意思意思是吧。”马龙总结道。  
  
兄弟团哈哈笑作一团，张超麻利的抽出三个大红包，一人发一个，拍拍手：“兄弟有难，你们得帮帮啊，要这吉时耽误了可不好。”  
  
三人相视一笑，将红包收到口袋里。  
  
屋里又传来喊话声：“张超你不是忽悠我们的吧，哪儿来的张继科马龙许昕啊！”  
  
“快开门啊！”许昕拍门喊道：“别耽误了我超哥娶老婆！”  
  
马龙也难得的大声呼叫：“快开门，张继科一会随你们处置啊。”  
  
“凭啥我啊，马龙！”  
  
三人话音甫一落下，门就开了，兄弟团逮着机会，呼啦啦一群人涌进去，六个女孩嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团被一群大男人从门边推开，女孩们见这阵势赶紧朝新娘房跑去，迎亲团这才明白过来，进门只是第一道，还有一道房门。  
  
看着有些蒙圈儿的大伙儿，为首一个胖点的女孩儿说：“新娘就在门里边儿呢——”  
  
“——老婆老婆我爱你，阿弥陀佛保佑你——”  
  
“等会儿等会儿！”女孩打断兄弟团的大合唱，眼神儿往张继科和马龙身上瞟：“光唱歌可不成，咱来点儿刺激的，是不是啊！”  
  
一屋子人哈哈拍手，应声是。  
  
“成，要怎么个刺激法儿啊？”张超问。  
  
一阵不祥的预感自张继科的心理升起，没会儿，六个女孩打着拍子喊：“接吻！接吻！接吻！接吻！”  
  
张超大手一挥：“成啊，这不亏，兄弟们都跃跃欲试呢，你们派谁啊？”  
  
“我呸，还亲我们！”女孩指着张继科和马龙，狡黠的目光在两人间逡巡：“张继科和马龙接吻，接吻！”  
  
张继科跺着步子往后，身后许昕一推：“你往哪儿跑啊，给你送福利呢。”  
  
“这福利有点儿吓人，还不如让我跟马龙打一架。”  
  
“今天这大喜日子，见血多可怕啊，还是接吻来得柔情蜜意，上吧，科哥。”推着他，满眼笑意，乐得牙龈都露出根儿了。  
  
马龙面上的笑容也挂不住了：“这不好吧。”  
  
“哪儿能不好啊，你俩的CP多火呀。”女孩们靠在门前，一张张漂亮的小脸儿上全是看戏的兴奋劲：“今天就给姐妹们来一出怎么还不乐意是吧。”  
  
“你们这也是胡闹，”马龙眼神溜到许昕身上，说：“要不这样，张继科和许昕亲怎么样，他们两CP也火。”  
  
这走势愈发不对劲儿啊，被点名的两人一愣，许昕扯着嗓子喊道：“不行，马龙有你这么卖自己师弟的——唔”后半句淹没在张继科凑上来的唇上。  
  
一屋子人登时炸开锅，哈哈哈笑成一团，女孩儿们捂着肚子，眼泪水都出来了。  
  
许昕推开张继科，擦擦唇，说：“能开门儿了嘛？”  
  
“开开开！”兄弟团一拥而上，推开第二道门，终帮张超迎娶到自己的新娘。  
  
婚宴也定在了喜来登。  
  
“天上喜鹊叫喳喳，地上新人要成家，今天我们的大帅哥张超要成家了……”主持人拿着话筒站在舞台上方，三言两句气氛立马儿活络起来，国乒队平日就闹腾，这会儿全聚在一块儿，主持人说一句，哄一句，场面热闹非凡。  
  
张继科拉着许昕坐在最末端的预备席，远远的舞台上，张超手足无措的接过马龙递过去的戒指盒，给自己未来妻子戴上婚戒。  
  
“你说人为什么非得举行婚礼呢？”许昕面上挂着笑容，时不时跟着鼓鼓掌，两眼珠子一眨不眨地望着舞台：“多累多麻烦啊。”  
  
“这就跟你拿了冠军，一定有颁奖仪式是一个道理，得有点儿庄严神圣的仪式感参与其中，才能理解这一刻多不易。”张继科拉过许昕的手，紧紧握住。  
  
许昕低头抿嘴一笑：“我冠军拿的少，不太懂。”  
  
“没关系，总会结婚的，留到那时候体会也不迟。”他将许昕的手揣在自己的手里，拇指在手背画着圈儿，许昕没有挣扎开。  
  
“好——现场单身的各位朋友，来来来，想结婚的，都出来，接花球了啊！”主持人说话的功夫，新娘子已经背过身了。  
  
“诶，你干嘛去啊。”  
  
“接花球！”张继科丢下这句话跑了，跟其他人一样，站在舞台下方。  
  
抢花球的人还挺多，许昕站起来，可也没瞧见张继科到底在哪儿，他只能听到一阵惊呼声，现场啪啪啪鼓起掌来，自己也不自觉跟着鼓。然后就见着张继科了，张继科踩着他那双小蓝鞋，面上的褶子因笑容都堆在了眼角，右手拿着新娘子扔下的手捧花。  
  
“哎呦，抢着了？”  
  
“可不嘛，你科哥敢抢能搏。”拉开椅子，一屁股坐在许昕身旁，手捧花在手里转了一圈儿，几片花瓣悄无声息落在了裤子上。  
  
“你这是想跟谁结婚啊？”修长的手指捡起张继科裤子上的白花瓣，花瓣致密的触感十分舒服。  
  
张继科笑笑，一双桃花眼盯着许昕，说：“我怕他不答应。”  
  
“你不试试怎么知道他答不答应呢？”许昕也盯回去，唇角的笑意不改。  
  
两人就这么看着，一时没人说话；那边儿热热闹闹的瞎起哄，这边儿他们谁也没吭声，直到张继科轻轻拉过许昕的手。  
  
“咱能不玩儿了吗？”  
  
许昕登时就乐了，点点头：“好，不玩儿了。”  
  
一根一根，掰开修长白皙的手指，再将手捧花放在其中，收拢手指，桃花眼看着眼前人，轻声地问：“这花你就先收着，好歹是我抢来的。”  
  
“你要不要点儿脸啊，抢来的花也好意思送我，一物二用，挺懂得节约资源的啊。”  
  
张继科哈哈一笑，将人一把揽过来，亲了亲额头说：“下次，下次送你一束新的。”  
  
“别，我又不是什么小女孩，送花还是免了吧。”  
  
“那送人怎么样？”张继科挑眉问。  
  
许昕看着张继科，舔舔颜色好看的下嘴唇：“那我就收着了。”  
  
张继科垂眸一笑，凑到耳朵根，呼出的热气打在耳垂上：“十二月初，嗯？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“下次，我就不打抑制剂了。”  
  
许昕愣了一下，说：“那我就不忍了。”  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

“明天要我给你带点儿吃的吗？”  
  
许昕仰起脑袋，将最后小半瓶水灌进嘴里，面颊由着水流的灌入鼓成小金鱼脸；动作利索的双手抖抖，叠好的毛巾同空水瓶一同塞进红黑相间的大背包内。  
  
他没睁眼瞧靠在更衣室柜子上的的刘燚，简单地说：“不用。”  
  
刘燚觉得讶异：“就你那股子懒劲儿，冰箱里又没存货，这是准备在发情期饿死的节奏？”  
  
抡起拳头对着刘燚锤了一下，说：“刘燚我怎么没瞧出你这人心那么歹毒呢，你盼着我饿死好久了吧。”  
  
“那可不是，你也不看看每逢发情期伺候你的都是谁。”  
  
“哎呦，你可真善良，你说你这么善良怎么就没人把你供在庙里逢初一十五给你上香呢？”  
  
刘燚气得够呛：“你这是咒我死啊。”  
  
反应灵敏的许昕腰一扭，侧身避过刘燚朝他踢来的飞腿。  
  
气不过的刘燚一屁股坐在许昕身边儿：“诶，说真的，明天不用我去看看你？”  
  
“你怎么跟个老妈子似得，都说不用不用。”许昕站起不耐烦地将包背起，原地颠了颠，刘燚跟在身后，朝门口走去。  
  
“得得得，这还关心出毛病来了。”刘燚感叹道，末了不死心的又问一句：“真不用去？”  
  
许昕将刘燚推出门，自己也跟上去：“有人看着我呢，您啊，就放宽一百个心，成吗，刘老妈子！”  
  
“嘿！怎么说话呢你，”刘燚扬起一巴掌拍在许昕后脑勺上，话锋一转：“诶，不对啊，除了我谁明儿还打算去看你啊——等等，是方博——”  
  
许昕冲刘燚翻了个白眼儿：“我看你眼瞎吧，都那么久了，还方博方博，你是不是自己暗恋方博啊？”  
  
刘燚哈哈一笑：“逗你玩儿呢，瞧把你给急的。”  
  
“还以为你真瞎。”  
  
“不对啊，许昕，”刘燚转念一想：“你确定，万一张继科要标记了你，那可怎么办？”  
  
许昕低头抿嘴，轻轻笑道：“那也是意料之内的事。”  
  
这刘燚可听不明白了：“你是想让他标记你，在这个节骨眼儿上？”  
  
许昕撞撞身旁朋友的肩：“标记也好，不标记也罢，情况都得等发生了才知道是好是歹，你说是不是这个理。”  
  
“他要不标记呢？”  
  
思索了一会儿，说：“那就且走且看。”  
  
“要标记了呢？”  
  
“这还不简单，”许昕笑着说：“那就柴米油盐酱醋茶呗。”  
  
“那他呢，他能跟你想的一样？”  
  
“那我哪儿知道，他脑袋又没搁我脖子上，不过，有一件事儿我是知道，”许昕看着刘燚微微担忧的神色，继续说：“就是他不会委屈我的。”  
  
刘燚还想问那乒乓球呢，可和许昕那么多年的交情让他明白，许昕打定主意的事儿，就算是拐着弯儿，那也是变不了的。再说了，谁知道许昕会不会是第一个被标记了还打乒乓球的运动员呢。  
  
许昕最后拍拍好友的肩：“不跟你聊了啊——”长手在空中一挥：“——继科！”  
  
不远处，张继科背着包站在大门口。  
  
许昕的身影渐渐跑远，直至和张继科并肩嬉笑地离开。  
  
刘燚远远地望着，莫名地想念自己的那口子。  
  
两人一路来到停车场，张继科接过许昕丢来的车钥匙，坐在驾驶席上，熟练地发动车子，离开停车场。  
  
“刚刚都跟刘燚聊啥呢？”  
  
一双眼睛直勾勾地锁定手机屏幕，手指快速点击界面，沉迷游戏的许昕没抬头：“瞎聊，东拉西扯的。”  
  
“你的味儿越来越浓了。”稍微深吸，车厢里Alpha和Omega混合的信息素就会窜入鼻子，张继科话中有话。  
  
许昕笑笑，退出游戏，收起手机。  
  
正在开车地张继科被毫无征兆突然间圈在脖子上的手吓得手一抖，车头闪了一闪。  
  
呼吸喷洒在耳根，许昕轻声问：“怎么，等不及了？”  
  
脖颈处的手指沿着大动脉自上而下轻柔地拂过，张继科握住方向盘的手僵了僵，深吸一口气：“别闹。”  
  
张继科紧张的样子可把许昕给乐坏了，哈哈一笑，从兜里掏出手机，嘟囔道：“我就看你能忍多久。”  
  
张继科余光瞥了他一眼，神色愈发深沉。  
  
刚进入家门，许昕还只来得及脱下鞋子，身后的张继科就贴了上来，喘着粗气儿的呼吸随着吻没有节奏的印在耳旁。  
  
许昕扭着腰嘻嘻哈哈笑着躲闪，不认真的状态让张继科很是恼火。揽着腰，拧着脖子上赶着对准白皙的脖子用力咬了一口，话中带着狠劲儿：“刚刚谁一个劲儿的撩拨人呢？”  
  
“是我，是我成了吧！”许昕嗷地一叫，白皙的脖子上泛出了可怜的红渍。  
  
张继科拨开许昕揉着脖子的手，伸出舌，一行亮光的水渍留在印记上，暧昧的话语响起：“那你可别怪我不客气啊。”  
  
“诶，你干嘛呀？”被推倒在床上的时候，许昕终于反应了过来，张继科这是打算彻底办了他，推了推匍匐在自己身上亲着耳垂的人：“大白天的，发什么情！”  
  
“大白天的，你撩什么撩？”  
  
张继科不给许昕回嘴的机会，一只手可劲儿的捏住下巴，用力吻上去；两唇相接，差点儿没把许昕的牙齿磕掉了，疼得他发出一声闷哼。  
  
舌尖轻叩门扉，主人没有丝毫挣扎，如愿以偿地进入了口腔内部，高热潮湿的壁肉舔起来软绵滑腻，调皮的舌尖玩弄够后扫过下排牙龈，最终和许昕不甘寂寞的舌头顺利会师。  
  
狭窄的空间里，两条舌头相互捻吮，嬉戏逗弄，兜不住的唾液不堪重负，顺着张开的嘴角被挤压出，留下一行暧昧的水渍。  
  
张继科气喘吁吁地放开许昕，那双眼睛缓缓张开，指腹在张继科下巴新生的胡渣上亲昵地抚慰，软绵绵地话语不自觉地夹杂着撒娇的口吻：“发情期要明天呢。”  
  
抓住许昕的手腕，亲了亲如葱削的粉白指尖，沉着嗓子：“可我现在就想要怎么办。”  
  
许昕轻轻一笑，以几乎快要吻到耳蜗的姿态靠过去，声音里带着气音：“想要什么，自己来拿，都给你。”  
  
行动力满分的张继科不再废话，耳畔荡着许昕哈哈哈哈的笑声，他伸出两手，从T恤下摆钻了进去。  
  
掌下的肌肤不同于平凡Omega的软绵，常年的训练给它带来了更为可口的紧致，掌心熨帖地契合在肌肤上，感受着流窜在肌里间几欲蓬勃的力量，用力捏捏，颤抖的笑声立马拐了个弯儿，发出一声短促的惊叫：“啊——”  
  
灵活的手关节下滑，卷起T恤下摆，两眼珠子紧紧盯着俯身看向自己的许昕。  
  
两人间谁都没说话，只有空气里不断加重的呼吸。  
  
张继科舔舔自己的下嘴唇，脑袋寸寸下沉，在许昕的注视下，钻进了衣摆里头。室内的灯光隔着白体恤朦朦胧胧映射进来，他能看到因呼吸逐渐加重而不断起伏的胸膛。  
  
“唔……继科。”许昕望着自己衣服隆起的一块儿，湿漉漉的感觉从腹部传来，陌生的颤栗感像血液一样，由腹部扩散至四肢百骸。白色的床单拽在他的手里，紧了松，松了紧，口中止不住呻吟出声。  
  
灵活的舌尖蜿蜒向上，一路上留下到此一访的水渍。  
  
张继科伸出手，包裹住硬挺的乳头，轻轻一捏，不待自己听到第二声惊喘，张口将其紧紧包括在唇舌之间。细小的颗粒是在惹人怜爱，他也不愿就此放过它，宛如婴儿嘬奶，狠狠吸食着不存在的甘霖。  
  
啜泣一般挠人的呻吟断断续续从耳畔传来，他伸出另外一只手，指尖对着细小的乳头缓缓摩擦至手指根，许昕的身子贴着他，颤抖着轻轻摩擦。  
  
不多时，Alpha释放的信息素不着痕迹地填满了整个房间，撩拨着房间里唯一的Omega，几欲发情。  
  
乳头被衔在嘴里，用力一咬，高亢的呻吟自许昕喉头脱口而出，柔韧的腰肢不堪刺激拱成弯曲的弧度，一双手毫无章法，胡乱挤压着布料之下的头颅，殷切的将胸口的果实送到灼热的口腔中。  
  
张继科放开蹂躏得红肿不堪的乳头，舌头贴在白皙的胸膛之上，一路向下，来到腹部，最终退了出来。  
  
他看着眼前的许昕已然瘫软成一汪水，空气里Omega的信息素愈发撩人，没有抑制剂的作用，它们随着氧气一起进入张继科的呼吸道，血管，最终在体内以大循环的方式侵蚀着主人最后残存的意志。  
  
“衣服要脱下吗？”张继科望着意识模糊的许昕，手掌包裹住许昕下身的命根子，有一阵没一阵的捏。  
  
“嗯……脱……”  
  
勾起唇角一笑，拽住许昕衣服下摆用力一扯，裂帛撕裂的声音划破情欲的暧昧，白花花的胸膛就这么可怜兮兮的暴露在空气中。  
  
张继科没忍住，沉重的呼吸像是一道道催命符，逼着他伸出手，揉搓着硬得发挺的乳头，他们是那么可爱，需要他的怜爱。  
  
“你干嘛呢，衣服……”许昕扭扭腰，嘟囔着抱怨道。  
  
“反正也不需要穿，以后再给你买新的啊。”张继科亲亲他，手贴住腰线，看看用力一扯，运动裤贴着微微抬起的大腿，剥落在地。  
  
张继科一直都知道许昕有一双漂亮的大长腿，又直又白，可真等这双腿就这么横亘在自己眼前的时候，他忍不住吞吞口水，一门心思琢磨着怎么在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
  
手推握住膝盖窝，许昕的一条腿折到了胸前，张继科俯下身，轻轻撕咬着大腿根处从未见过阳光的嫩肉。  
  
许昕难耐地咬住下唇，腰臀在被单上不安分的扭动，大腿无意识之间张得更开，抓住床单的指关节一阵发白。  
  
包裹在口中的肌里可口无比，一吸一咬，白皙的肌肤立刻可怜巴巴哭红了脸，惹得他伸出舌舔一舔；舌尖划过大腿根径直下去，一个激灵，舌尖尝到了不同的，湿漉漉黏糊糊的液体。  
  
张继科立刻意识到，这些都是自许昕后穴流出来的液体。  
  
许昕，发情了。  
  
他望向许昕，对方像是有所感应似得也望着他。  
  
“我好像发情了……”  
  
“不是好像，你就是发情了。”张继科笃定地说，凑上去，舌头沿着自穴内流出的水渍往回舔，施力拉扯开内裤一角，布料印在丰满的臀肉上勒出一道深深的痕迹，露出隐秘在臀瓣间湿漉漉的穴口。  
  
张继科既兴奋又好奇，对方正难得的涨红着一张脸，眼神儿里露出一丝难以捕捉的羞赧。他轻轻一笑，伸出中指，对准潮湿的穴口，慢慢捅进去。  
  
奇艺而独特的触感难以描述，如此湿热绵软，仿若软化在热水中的巧克力。中指往里探了探，收获一声腻人的呻吟。  
  
张继科迅速将手指撤出，湿漉漉的液体紧跟其后，汩汩涌出穴口，顺着臀瓣流下，濡湿了床单。  
  
大概是丢脸的紧了，许昕抬腿踢了张继科一脚，声音里染上了委屈的哭腔：“不要再玩儿了……”  
  
张继科嘿嘿讨好似的一笑，抬起大腿，拉住底裤边沿，去除了许昕身上最后一道屏障。最后将自己也剥了个精光。  
  
许昕懒洋洋地爬坐起身，手臂挂在张继科脖子上，将人带到自己的身上，往后一倒，滚做一团。大开双腿，夹在张继科精瘦的腰上，臀部暗示性的向上拱。  
  
张继科吻住许昕的唇，两手拖住大腿根部朝两侧压去，握住自己硬挺的阴茎随意撸了两下，对准穴口，劈开甬道，用力挺了进去。  
  
陌生的欢愉让两人一时无所适从，许昕将脑袋埋在身上人的肩窝里，忍受着穴口里插入异物的陌生感。  
  
最终，慢慢平复下来的张继科凭借着Alpha本能开始缓缓挺动腰部，粗壮的阴茎毫不留情地肆虐挞伐无人造访过的穴道，体液在反复的抽插中挤压出，黏在黑色的阴毛上。  
  
张继科穿着粗气儿，快感自脊椎漫延至头皮，阵阵发麻。他深吸一口气，强忍下射精的冲动，抽出柱身，复又狠狠向里撞去。  
  
“继科……继科……”许昕紧紧抱住此时唯一的依靠，他犹如一叶扁舟，任由浪头颠簸，或将他推上浪尖，或将他推进水底。  
  
腹部愈发紧致僵硬，欲望像一把点燃的火苗，迅速串上全身。  
  
张继科拉开许昕攀在自己背部的双手，以十指紧扣的姿态压在被单上，逼迫身下人悬空的腰臀承受自己带来的每一次撞击。  
  
眼前的许昕抑制不住的呻吟绵长腻人，像是猫爪一样挠着张继科的死穴；他放任自己，最后用力挺动几次，腹部一阵抽搐，交待在了骤然缩紧的穴道内。  
  
许昕浑身一颤，射在了张继科的腹上。  
  
久久的静谧萦绕在两人之间，只有逐渐平复的呼吸声。  
  
张继科低下头，拂开许昕面颊上的汗珠，在唇部烙下一个炙热的吻；他的阴茎仍然沉溺在许昕身体深处，享受敏感穴肉带来的高潮余韵。  
  
许昕贴着张继科的面颊，轻轻蹭了蹭：“继科……”  
  
“我在。”张继科再次握住许昕的一只手，就着连接的姿态，抬起一条腿扛到肩上，在对方讶异的神情下，缓缓沉下身子。  
  
慢慢苏醒的阴茎贴着颤抖的穴道开始缓慢而绵长的抽插。  
  
许昕难耐的摆摆头，太多快感的堆积让他已然有些沙哑的嗓子嗯嗯啊啊的轻声叫唤起来。  
  
“舒服吗……”张继科轻轻按压着许昕的肚皮，初前射进的精液堪堪流出，顺着身下人的臀瓣落在床单上。  
  
许昕点点头：“舒服。”  
  
得到了想要的答案，张继科架起身下人两条长腿，饱满的龟头宛如出鞘利剑，猛然撞向深处，身下人发出一声哭腔似的闷哼。  
  
龟头刺在一团软肉之上，停了下来。  
  
穿过那里，就是Omega的内腔，孕育生命的地方。  
  
张继科凝滞不前，硬挺的阴茎卡在穴道内，不敢再往深处探索，他看向身下的许昕，听到那双红唇吐出两个：“进来。”  
  
阴茎在意识的驱使之下，顺利地闯入无人之境。  
  
张继科俯下身抱紧许昕，细小的呻吟飘荡在耳边，贴着被欲望染红的脖颈张开口，鲜血伴随着Omega芬芳的信息素一同填满他的欲望。  
  
内腔里张开的结霸道地锁住许昕，一汩汩热浪冲刷着敏感内腔，直至被种子填满。  
  
张继科看着几乎失神的许昕，胸腔里涌起的所有复杂感情最终变成三个字：“我爱你……”  
  
许昕黏上去，面颊贴着张继科汗湿的脸蹭了蹭，接着扭头亲在张继科嘴角上，望着张继科，笑容里掩盖不住疲惫：“我也是。”  
  
张继科陪着许昕度过了两天没羞没躁的发情期，他把许昕压在浴室的瓷砖墙上，按在客厅的墙面上，以各种能想到的方式爱许昕。许昕会在他给两人做饭的时候从背后缠上来挑逗他，会在吃饭的时候不安分的给他一个手活，无论张继科在干什么，许昕都有办法让张继科将注意力集中在自己身上，最终无可避免的沦为一场发情期的性爱。  
  
第三天，还熟睡的两人被张继科的电话铃声吵醒。  
  
“喂……”张继科闭着眼听电话，身旁的许昕迅速缠了上来。  
  
电话里的方博一如既往咋咋呼呼：“科哥，咱老肖同志说了，你今天要是再不出现，明天你就不用去机场了。”  
  
昏昏沉沉的脑袋瞬间就清醒了，张继科捏捏许昕赤裸的屁股，哑着嗓子问：“什么时候的事？”  
  
“操，你和许瞎子这是过了个发情期还是唱了两天山歌啊？”  
  
“要你瞎管，问你老肖什么时候说的。”张继科低头，许昕也醒了，正睁着一双迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛望着自己，没忍住，低头亲了一口。  
  
“就今天早上，赶紧回来吧，你的赛前报告还没给老肖看呢，你写了吗？”  
  
张继科心理咯噔了一下，天天忙着和许昕恩恩爱爱，哪里还有工夫写报告。“等会儿我自己跟老肖说吧。”  
  
许昕低头亲昵的咬着张继科的肩膀，手也不安分地覆上张继科大腿间还沉睡的阴茎，指尖刮过铃口，看到张继科逐渐起伏的胸膛露出顽劣的一笑。  
  
“那成，科哥你可别说我没提醒你啊，再不回来老肖要削你了。”  
  
“成——”张继科将手机随手一扔，一个翻身将闹了自己半天的许昕压在身下：“看我怎么收拾你。”  
  
通话还未结束，电话另一头的方博立刻红了脸，哆哆嗦嗦捧着手机立刻挂断。这许昕平日就缠人素有大蟒的称呼，这床上估摸……方博拍拍自己受到惊吓的小心脏，为自家师兄的腰默了个幸灾乐祸的哀。  
  
许昕嘻嘻哈哈笑做一团，一双腿盘在张继科腰上，臀向上挺了挺：“你想怎么收拾我？”  
  
张继科揉捏着那两瓣肉臀，丰满的臀肉从指间溢出，上面布满了还未消散的淤青，定了定神，说：“一会儿我该走了，明儿要出国比赛，今天得回队里准备准备。”  
  
同是球员的许昕明白，也不多问，盘着的小腿肚子对着张继科的腰紧了紧：“那你还等什么，发情期不用润滑，过了这村就没这店儿了，赶紧。”  
  
“欠收拾！”张继科握住大腿根，硬挺的阴茎就着湿润的液体哧溜一下，挺了进去。  
  
张继科一去就是一个星期，许昕在张继科离开的第二天就返回了队内训练。染上了张继科味道的信息素频频引得队员侧目，再怎么说，许昕被标记了对于国家队来说也是一件大事儿。  
  
许昕却不以为然，照例日常怼方博，和刘燚打嘴炮，拼命训练，跟个没事儿人一样。  
  
今天这情况却有点儿不同。  
  
“昕哥你怎么回事啊，平日一万米一天跑三次也没见你这样。”方博捏着鼻子，略微嫌弃的语气里隐藏着一丝不易察觉的关系：“你要不要去看队医啊，都吐成这样了。”  
  
掬起一手清水擦擦嘴，许昕抬起一张寡白的脸：“看什么队医啊，队医又不是万精油，拉伤跌伤肌肉损伤找队医有用，吃坏肚子还找队医，你带脑子没啊，我看你才要看队医。”  
  
“诶，我这好心还成了驴肝肺，也就我是个——对了我师哥啥时候回来啊？”拿起边儿上的水壶丢给许昕。  
  
“后天吧。”仰起脖子，咕噜了几口吞下去：“不行，我得先回宿舍躺一会儿，这天旋地转的。”  
  
“那我送你回去。”  
  
“不用，我自己走回去得了。”许昕摆摆手，提起自己的东西，朝宿舍走去。  
  
回到宿舍，没休息一会儿，人又吐了一圈儿。晕乎乎地爬回床上，掏出手机，打开微博，输入一条：平生第一次跑步跑吐了，杯具啊，这可不是浮云。  
  
没一会儿，就收到了远在他乡的张继科的回复。  
  
张继科@许昕：我不在你怎么全是病啊。  
  
许昕笑笑，手指飞快的在屏幕上敲打，转发写道：今天实在太夸张了，跑完已经晕了，刚躺会儿就去吐了。  
  
还没闹明白怎么回事，微博评论和转发就以递增的姿态疯狂增加，没两分钟已经上千了，这评论转发数可有点儿太惊人了，想了想，手指还是点开了评论。  
  
快去做孕检@许昕@张继科。  
  
@张继科快带二昕去做孕检好吗！  
  
@许X昕二二你是不是怀孕啦，赶快做测试！  
  
看着微博评论，许昕有点儿懵。  
  
铃铃铃，手机响了。  
  
来电提示，张继科。  
  
深吸一口气，抖着手指划开屏幕接听，清清嗓子：“喂，继科……”  
  


**正文完结**  
  



	12. 番外（生子）

说起孩子这事儿，俩人都是玩玩别人家觉得还挺有意思，真轮到自己，那就另说了。  
  
小祖宗在隔壁屋吊着嗓子撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭，大有不把一整栋楼人都嚎起来誓不罢休的架势，霸气；张继科微微睁开眼睛，未果，又闭上了，小腿肚子被身旁人轻轻踹了一下。  
  
“你儿子哭呢，快去。”许昕说完将被子一卷，侧过身。  
  
身上一凉，张继科滚到许昕身边，挤进被子里，眼睛都不睁：“你去。”  
  
话音甫一落下，小腿肚子又迎来了一次撞击，比先前的力道大了不少：“快去！”  
  
张继科烦躁地滚出被窝蜷着身子缩在自己的半边儿床上，闭眼继续睡；小祖宗配合默契，一声比一声凄惨，听着张继科脑门儿神经直突突，不知道还以为这家孩子遭虐了呢。  
  
小祖宗快十二个月了，每晚半夜起来喝奶这小Baby的习惯得改改了。  
  
张继科腾地坐起身，摸摸新蹦出来的小胡渣，凑到身旁许昕的耳根，说：“刘燚家的小小姐是不是七个月的时候就不起夜喝奶了？”  
  
迷迷糊糊地许昕扭头看了张继科一眼：“是吧，你问这干啥？”  
  
“咱们家是不是也该断了？”  
  
许昕只消一秒就看出了张继科的目的，从被窝里爬下床：“你睡吧，我去。”  
  
张继科偿出了话里头警告的味道，趁许昕冲奶的功夫连忙跑到隔壁屋。  
  
小祖宗扒在婴儿床边儿，小小的脸蛋儿满是眼泪泡和鼻涕；看到张继科进屋，立马将短胳膊一伸，可怜巴巴。  
  
张继科略带嫌弃的瘪瘪嘴，拖住腋下抱起小祖宗，止住哭的小祖宗抽抽搭搭，鼻孔里吹出一个鼻涕泡，蹭在大人衣领上破了。  
  
“你真恶心啊，哭得一鼻涕蹭我身上也不嫌脏。”  
  
小祖宗晃着脑袋在张继科胸前又使劲儿蹭了蹭，这会儿鼻涕泪泡满身都是。  
  
“你真随许昕啊，邋遢。”  
  
小祖宗听到许昕的名字立马扬起小脑袋，两黑豆似的明亮大眼盯着张继科，一眨不眨。  
  
张继科立马知道自己嘴贱说错话了，心理肠子都悔青了，可不能提许昕啊。  
  
果然，小祖宗发现眼前这人不是许昕，鼻涕挂了下来，抽抽噎噎几下，眼泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来。然后是一声撕心裂肺的嚎。  
  
悔不当初，他怎么就以为孩子会在有许昕的情况下要他呢。  
  
小孩子的小手在空中乱挥，张继科躲闪不了，打在了脸上。  
  
“祖宗，你消停点儿，你爹给你冲奶去了。”  
  
要不怎么说祖宗是祖宗呢，祖宗能听你的？  
  
小祖宗嚎的更大声。  
  
得，张继科翻个白眼儿，一边儿拍着小孩儿去厨房找许昕，一边儿说：“现在是你小我不能咋地，等你再大点儿再这样夜夜嚎看我不收拾你。”  
  
“收拾谁呢？”许昕背着身子摇着手里的奶瓶，头也没回。  
  
“还能谁，这小子啊，天天扰人清梦。”张继科将祖宗递到许昕怀里，自己一屁股坐在了高脚椅上，搓搓脸：“张超家的小子打小半夜就不起，刘燚家的小小姐七月份也不起了，就说隔壁李博士他儿子吧也改了这毛病，咱家这个也得改改了。”  
  
许昕琢磨，这张继科的话不无道理，手上的动作却没有停，将奶瓶塞孩子嘴里。  
  
“有道理，你有主意？”  
  
“要不给他买个安慰奶嘴？”  
  
许昕翻个大大的白眼：“你儿子嘴巴尝味儿，是不是奶一吃就灵。”  
  
张继科点点头：“要不晚上带他睡？”  
  
“咱两带他睡？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“他四个月大跟我们睡的时候咱两把他差点挤下床的事儿你忘啦，要不是他自己拿小手拽着我被子撑到我醒，现在可能智力都不正常。”许昕摆摆头：“这太危险了，不能跟我们睡。”  
  
许昕说的不无道理，他俩睡着了谁还有那多余的工夫管孩子。  
  
思来想去，两人决定今晚还是给儿子喂奶，明儿挨家问半夜断奶的法子。  
  
小小姐趴在刘燚膝盖上，黑曜石般的眼睛四处张望。  
  
刘燚一把将小小姐放在沙发上，连忙赶上前拖住夹在许昕胳膊肘里脸憋得通红几欲断气的小伙子。  
  
许昕扭头一瞧：“不叫你在那儿等着吗。”  
  
刘燚气不打一处来：“你儿子都要叫你给夹死啦。”  
  
这才注意到小祖宗通红的小脸儿，连忙抱起来抖了抖，说：“他糙着呢，命不该绝。”  
  
“我也是服了你和张继科，这孩子投胎到你们家上辈子真造孽。”  
  
“张继科怎么了？”许昕提起袋子跟在刘燚身后坐到咖啡厅沙发椅上，看着刘燚抱起小小姐。  
  
“你家张继科亲过他吗？”刘燚指着吹鼻涕泡泡小祖宗，对面儿许昕掏半天没掏出帕子，刘燚从口袋里摸出湿纸巾丢过去。  
  
“印象中是比较少。”  
  
“是吧，上次我问他为啥，他说嫌脏，说你家小少爷脸上被不同人亲的亲，摸的摸，脏的要命。”  
  
许昕哈哈一笑：“我说他为啥不亲呢。”  
  
“张继科给你家小少爷换过尿不湿吗？”刘燚一边儿吸溜奶茶，将玩具塞到小小姐的手里。  
  
“换过呀，怎么没换过。”  
  
“也是奇了怪啊，你家张继科那么洁癖都给小少爷换过；我家那位没洁癖都没给小小姐换过。”  
  
“你让他两单独相处一天，保准换。”怀中的小少爷趴着许昕的肩膀突然地上串下跳。  
  
扭头一看，原来是张继科来了。  
  
“他怎么又搞的一鼻子鼻涕？”张继科拿起许昕跟前儿的橙汁喝了一口，问。  
  
“感冒了？”许昕望着张继科，也不太确定。  
  
两人的孩子打从生出来，还就没生过病。  
  
二人相视一看，同时扭头看向经验丰富的刘燚，刘燚气的抱起自己家的小小姐：“你们带他到医院去看了没？”  
  
“没，除了鼻涕好像也没别的，肯定就是天天半夜起来要喝奶闹的。”张继科笃定地说。  
  
“正想问你你家大小姐怎么断夜的？”  
  
刘燚看着两人哈哈一笑，问：“你们知道为啥他要半夜起来闹吗？”  
  
两人摆摆头。  
  
“为了不让你们造人。”  
  
许昕翻了个白眼儿：“哪儿有功夫啊，还造人。”  
  
“小孩儿不知道啊，你们晚上带他一块儿睡不就行了吗。”  
  
“要晚上我跟继科睡着了把他给压死了怎么办？”  
  
“你们不会把婴儿床般你们房里去？”刘燚喝了一口奶茶，抓住小小姐伸过来要拿奶茶的小手。  
  
许昕和张继科相视一望，他们怎么就没想到这点儿。  
  
晚上到点儿，小祖宗抽抽噎噎开始嚎。  
  
张继科把哭得满眼泪花的小少爷举过头顶在卧室内四处走：“飞高高，高吧。”  
  
方法很有效，热爱刺激的小祖宗没哭。  
  
盘着腿靠在床头的许昕撑着脑袋，打了个哈欠：“你别他搞的太兴奋了，一会儿睡不着到天亮有你受的。”  
  
张继科听闻将儿子放到床上，许昕也扭到边儿上，两人瞅着小伙子扭着小小的屁股翻了个身一屁股坐起来。  
  
一双漆黑的眼珠子看看许昕，又望望张继科。  
  
许昕从上到下扫了扫小少爷，噗嗤一声笑出声，冲着狐疑的张继科说：“超哥老说他儿子蛋大，我们儿子才蛋大呢。”  
  
张继科也垂下视线望着小祖宗的裆部，小祖宗好奇的伸出手，用力揪了揪小丁丁。  
  
一双素白的手连忙拍开小手，笑着说：“别还没等你发现它真正的功能就把它扯坏了。”  
  
张继科笑着瞅瞅许昕，悄悄揽上腰，暗示性地捏捏侧腰的肉，问：“他真正功能是什么啊？”  
  
许昕嘻嘻哈哈躲开在自己脖子处乱扎的胡渣：“你什么毛病啊。”  
  
“问你话呢，真正功能是什么？”张继科一把抓住许昕的两手手腕，将人压趴在床上。  
  
“你自己不清楚的很嘛。”  
  
下身隔着布料顶了顶丰满的臀肉，略带沙哑的嗓子问道：“我不太清楚，不如试试看？”  
  
说罢又是用力一挺。  
  
小少爷慢慢爬到两个大人身边，谁也没注意到。  
  
许昕被压制住的手腕用力一挥，张继科的手肘蹭的一滑将小祖宗给打倒在床上了。  
  
疼痛让小祖宗哭得更加可怜。  
  
许昕连忙爬起来抱起小祖宗，一脚踹到张继科小腿上：“闹啥闹，去睡客房。”  
  
张继科瘪瘪嘴，抱起枕头，离开了主卧。  
  
半夜断奶，失败。  
  


**完结**


End file.
